Once Upon A Vampire
by haleyr0918
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn. Picks up a week before the wedding and moves forward with Bella's change and life as a Cullen. What will happen when the Cullen's team up with the Volturi to face a common enemy? Read to find out! Rated "M" just in case!
1. Plans

**AN: Hey! Thanks for reading my story. I've never written a fanfic before, so I hope this one turns out ok. My plan is to update with a new chapter every other day or so. But, as a college student, and with finals coming up, no promises. Feel free to review and let me know what you think, and if anyone is actually reading this story. Let me know if you see errors, (whether in punctuation, content, or just something that bugs you). I'm willing to take all the pointers you send my way. Don't have a "beta" so I'm trying to catch it all on my own. Anyways, Happy December, and Thanks for reading.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm just borrowing their world for a while. _**

* * *

Ch. 1- Plans

It was the end of the longest day yet. Alice had traipsed me all over town running this or that errand. I had tried to remind her countless times that buying clothes for "Europe" was unnecessary, but she insisted that "Keeping up appearances was essential to being a Cullen." I had to give her that one, though the obscene amount of money she spent on clothes and accessories could keep a third world country afloat for a month. But whatever, that was Alice, my best friend, my future sister, and most conveniently, my fortune teller.

I sighed and settled into the cozy comfort of my bed, Edward would be here any minute, so I impatiently watched the window. The moment he arrived I was going to pepper him with questions about the upcoming weeks.

Tomorrow was the official "going-away" party for Alice, Edward, and me, the final evening for me to get my human goodbyes to all of my friends from dear old Forks high. According to our sleepy little town, (and Charlie and Renee as well), Edward and I had both been accepted for a year-long study abroad in Europe. It was designed with first year college students in mind, and encouraged outside relationships and foreign involvement to expand horizons. This meant that they allowed only email contact with people from back home, which would be perfect for where I'd be going. All of this was printed on the beautiful brochure Jasper had managed to "find" on line. When I had been accepted with a full scholarship, Charlie couldn't say no. So, the Cullens (Alice in particular) were hosting a going away party for Edward and I prior to our departure.

Next weekend, (just one week from today, Eek!), was the day Edward would finally be mine. We would be married next Saturday. I had made Alice promise to keep it small, family only, but I had allowed her some extravagances on decorations, wardrobes, and "necessities". I trusted her to "see" how far she'd be allowed to push it without my fury. I was sure this would be the wedding of the century in Forks, though I had insisted that it be the Cullens, the Denali coven, some from the La Push Pack, and my parents. I was hoping we'd keep the guest list pretty exclusive. I knew this was the day Edward had been waiting for, and I was looking forward to it too, but I just felt it was too special a moment to share with those who didn't understand our concept of forever. My parents understood as much as they could. And they both supported my decision to marry young, though it wasn't what they would have chosen for me, they trusted me to make decisions.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't notice Edward come in until his marble arms wrapped around me. I instantly felt myself relax in the arms of my personal Greek god.  
"Hello Edward." I breathed, taking a deep breath of my favorite smell on earth.  
"Hello My Bella," he whispered, always mindful of my sleeping father. I turned to face him, his eyes a warm honey color from his recent hunt.  
"I see my sister didn't torture you too bad today," he smirked. "No," I replied," We decided to leave some at the mall for everyone else." I grimaced remembering Alice's exuberance.  
"Edward, we need to speak about the upcoming weeks. I want to make sure I know what's going on."

"Yes, love, this weekend we have our going away party with school friends," He stifled a chuckle at my expression, "and then Saturday is the day I've been looking forward to for about the past hundred years." His perfect face was literally glowing whenever he mentioned our upcoming nuptials.  
"And then it's off to New York for two weeks of pure wedded bliss right?" I squealed. I was thrilled with the place we had decided on for our honeymoon. I had never been to "the Big Apple" before and I could hardly contain myself I was so excited. I was looking forward to catching some Broadway shows, and yes, doing some shopping in the big fancy New York stores, (don't tell Alice!)  
"Yes, my love, it's off to the Big Apple to show you a great time! I can't wait to show you all the sights. I've been visiting there since the 20's and it's been amazing to see the city spring up right before my eyes! I'm confident that I can show you a New York you've never seen before!"  
"Edward honey, it's all a New York I've never seen before…" I interrupted. He just smiled and held me tighter. I couldn't wait for this week to go by.

Of course, after this week, and our trip, came the part I was most excited about. I was to be changed into a vampire, an equal to my Edward. The thing I had wanted since the moment I knew that I loved him. Edward, after many discussions, and much arguing, had finally resigned himself to the inevitability of my change, and now seemed to be almost looking forward to it. He still wanted me to wait a little longer to join him in immortality, but I was just ready to be with him forever. I knew the sacrifices would be painful, but I thought it would be well worth it in the end. As my "big brother" Emmett would say "No pain, no gain". I knew Edward wasn't completely sold on the idea of changing me so soon, but we had finally gotten beyond our "impasse" as he had called it once. Now it was only a matter of time until I was a Cullen in every sense of the word.

"Bella..? What are you thinking? You know it drives me crazy when you get that look."  
I looked up at Edward and smiled. "I was just thinking of what the future holds for us. I love you. So much. More than you know, and I'm glad to be yours," I confessed. His eyes burned with the intensity he held only for me. He gently touched his lips to mine.

"And I love you my Bella. And the future will be perfect, as long as you are by my side. Now, bedtime for the human I think. Tomorrow is a big day with the party Alice has got planned, and I can't have you sleep deprived." He opened his arms for me to crawl in beside him, pressed a soft kiss to my lips, my jaw and my forehead, I snuggled in and settled into the sound of my lullaby, and within minutes was asleep.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I promise not to be one of those authors who leaves a million long authors notes every chapter, but I want to know if I should keep going. Anyone reading and interested? I'm going to try really hard to make this different from all the other stories out there, so hopefully it'll be worth the read. Thanks and Review :) Haley  
**


	2. Thoughts

**AN: So this chapter is a little longer, and hopefully the chapters will continue to be a little longer as I get more into my story. I'm trying to make this different from other stories like I said, so if the characters are a little out of character, I'm sorry. I'm just really tired of Bella whining about parties and shopping and such. So I'm gonna see if I can make her happy. Anyways, enjoy :)**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I'm just playing with it for a bit.  
_**

* * *

Ch. 2 Thoughts

When I woke up, the sun was shining. I could tell from the way the sun filtered through the clouds that we were in for a dry day. I hoped that the limited cloud coverage would not impede on Alice's party plans, but was thrilled at the temporary change in weather. I sat up groggily and looked around my room for a sign of my prince. There was a note folded on my nightstand;

_Bella, I had some errands to run to prepare for tonight, and I needed to pick up some things for next weekend. I hated to wake you, you were sleeping so soundly. Alice will be by to get you around 3. She's cleared it with Charlie for you to sleepover with her and Rosalie, and has already packed a bag. Just bring yourself. I'll see you at the house, my angel, and in just 6 days you will be mine forever. I love you. Edward _

I scowled slightly, I hated it when he didn't wake me before leaving, but it seemed silly to be upset when we had forever ahead of us. I got to my feet and went downstairs to eat some breakfast, Charlie was at the kitchen table reading the paper. He looked up and smiled whenever I came in the room.  
"Hi Dad. Not fishing today?" I asked him.  
"Not today Bells. Alice asked me to come by and help set up later. Carlisle's got to work, and she said the boys needed more hands." I smiled, there was no reason Emmett, Jasper, and Edward (or even Rosalie, Alice, or Esme for that matter) for them to need help. But I knew Alice was trying to give Charlie as much time with me and my future family as possible before we left. I would have to remember to thank her later, she was making this whole transition much easier on me, and that meant a lot.

"Oh, ok. Well, have you eaten breakfast yet. I could make us some pancakes?"  
"Sure," he said, "Pancakes would be great. I'll sure miss you taking care of me you know, I'm not gonna know what to do with myself when you're gone. Guess I'll need to find myself a lady" he chuckled.

My throat tightened. I knew he was teasing, but I felt so guilty about leaving him. I'd have to make sure the freezer was stocked, and leave instructions on how to reheat stuff. I knew Charlie was not much use in a kitchen. Charlie noticed my reaction. "Aww Bella, I'm just teasing, I lived on my own for 17 years before you came and I did just fine. Leaving is a part of life, I want you to go see the world. Don't worry about me. I can fend for myself just fine." I shrugged, and moved to the pantry for the pancake mix. I set my mind on coast and focused on getting breakfast done, when I sat down at the table, with a plate for Charlie and myself I finally said. "Dad, I want you to know how much I appreciate you. Thanks for letting me come, and for everything you've done for me. I know I've put you through a lot, you know –when Edward, well, you know what I mean. I know it was hard for you to see me like that. But thanks for not sending me away. I want you to know that wherever I am, for the rest of my life, I'll be happy. Edward makes me happy, and thanks for understanding that. I love you." I managed to get all of that out before taking a bite. Charlie looked up from his food, and nodded. Neither of us were big on emotions, and I'm sure my declaration had overwhelmed his emotional threshold. I knew he understood though, so I changed the subject.

"So, Jake's got a new girl. Did you hear?" I asked him. "Yeah, that's what Billy said. I met her at the house a few nights ago. She seems real sweet, they seem pretty serious for only a few months. I just want Jake to be happy, you know he's been though a lot.." He let his sentence trail off. I knew exactly what he was referring to.

Jacob Black, my werewolf best friend, hed been through more than Charlie realized. After I had agreed to marry Edward, he had taken off. I knew I had broken his heart, but I had hoped and prayed that he would someday imprint on a girl. I knew if he could find "the one" we could go back to being just Bella and Jake again. Not vampires and werewolves, just best friends. While Jake was away, his running had taken him to Vancouver, where he had met Morgan. Morgan was everything that I wanted for him. She was a tiny little thing (almost smaller than Alice), with full dark hair that fell in tight curls down her back. She had deep blue eyes, and a big personality. She was just as sarcastic as Jake, which was one of the things I loved about her. She could take everything that he and his buddies dished out. But aside from her size, Morgan was strong. She had already learned the truth about the Quileutes and my family (well, almost) the Cullens, and had handled the news with surprising finesse. Her only reaction was to ruffle Jacob's shaggy fur, and tell him that she would be getting a dog whistle for whenever she needed him. I knew that he would be just fine with Morgan in his life. I was genuinely happy for him.

I noticed that I had been lost in thought, and Charlie had gone back to his paper, so I cleared the table, patted his shoulder, and headed upstairs to get ready.

"I'll see you at the house Bells, I'm gonna head over there pretty soon." Charlie called while I was walking upstairs.  
"Ok, Dad. See ya."I replied.

I spent a long time in the shower, enjoying the steam and the warm water, and thinking about all the ways my life had changed since I came to Forks. Though I had exiled myself here, it seemed to have been the smartest choice I'd ever made. I couldn't imagine my life without Edward and Alice. Or Emmett, the big bear of a brother I'd be inheriting, I hoped he knew what he was in for as soon as I was immortal. I planned on spending eternity ribbing him the way he'd done me all these years. I chuckled at the thought. I turned off the water, stepped out and grabbed my towel. I was still thinking of the Cullen's as I dried, dressed, and returned to my room. How Esme already treated me like a daughter, I couldn't wait to make it official. And Carlisle, he'd taken care of me now on more than one occasion, when my clumsiness had gotten me hurt, I thought of him as a father already, and I knew he cared for me like a daughter as well. Then there was Rosalie, Emmett's gorgeous wife. I knew she'd been against my presence in the beginning, but lately I had sensed a change in her attitude towards me. I hoped that things would continue to improve in that relationship. Finally Jasper. Jasper, Alice's husband, was the brother I was most curious about. He had the special ability to control emotions. That gift had come in handy a few times at least. But he had the hardest time abstaining from human blood. I knew every moment around me was torture for him. He had attacked me once, and though I had completely forgiven the incident, I knew he still felt guilty. I looked forward to the day that we could be near each other, without the scent of my blood between us. I had a feeling we would be very close.

I finished drying my hair and decided to straighten it with the fancy (and surely very expensive) straigtener the Cullen's had bought me. I plugged it in and turned it on, and went to find something to wear. I settled on some jeans that I knew Alice would approve of, and a nicer top. I was learning a little more about "style" under Alice and Rosalie's careful instruction, and I was hoping I would pass inspection when Alice came to get me. I did my hair, and put on some make-up, (something I had also learned from the Cullens), and looked at the time. I had about a half hour, so I decided to work on my wedding present to Edward.

I went downstairs, and dug to the bottom of the coat closet for the big box I had hidden there. I knew the hiding spot was weak, considering Edward's mind reading, and Alice's visions, but I felt better knowing I had tried to hide it. I took the box up to my room and carefully laid everything out on the bed. I was making a sort of scrapbook of my time with Edward. I didn't have many pictures, but I did tend to hoard ticket stubs, hospital bracelets (of which I had a few..), and other random items that reminded me of him. I took out the special paper and glues and tried different arrangements on the page. When I finally settled on one I glued it all down, and sat down at my desk to write.

It had taken me some thought to decide what to get Edward for our wedding. What do you get someone who has all that money can buy, and even what it can't? I had thought of music books, electronics, clothes..but none of it seemed to fit. Finally the idea struck me, what Edward wants most is to be able to hear my thoughts. So I would give them to him. I was making the scrap book with the physical evidence of our time together, but beyond that, I was writing my thoughts for him. I tried to keep them "unedited" and as honest as possible, even when I knew he wouldn't like what I was thinking. I wrote what I thought when I saw him at lunch that first day, then in biology when I thought he hated me. I had even kept our "Golden Onion" that we won for identifying cells in class. Though I couldn't always remember my exact thoughts, I knew that Edward would appreciate the gesture. I was just now getting to when I had agreed to marry him over the summer. It had been hard writing about the time when he left me, and our trip to Italy, but I wanted him to have it all.

I was startled by a knock at the door, and then Alice was there in my room with me. I started, and then hurried to cover everything before she saw. I didn't want her betraying my surprise to Edward through her thoughts. She's probably seen it already anyways, but like I said, I felt better for the effort.

"Oh, Bella! He's going to love it so much. You're giving him the one thing he wants. What a great idea," Alice gushed, I could tell she was impressed I had come up with this all on my own.  
"You'd better keep this information to yourself Alice! I don't want to ruin it! I'm working hard to make it special." I warned. I danced over to give my best friend a hug.

"Don't worry Bella, I can keep him out. Now, are you ready for tonight? I'm proud of your outfit, looks like you've been paying attention. But we'll have to find you some different shoes. You can't where flip flops all the time." She mock lectured me. But I could tell she was proud of my effort to impress her. She pulled me down the stairs and out the door, and we got into her canary yellow Porsche.

"Buckle Up! Edward is at the house, and I know you don't want to keep him waiting," she smiled at me and slammed on the gas. I was no longer phased by the speed the Cullen's used when driving, it was startling, but I trusted them to keep me safe.

I was looking forward to tonight, even though it was a party. I was excited to see friends and remember my time here, and I knew Alice knew how to throw a party, so I was sure it would be fun. I briefly realized how out of character it was for me to be enjoying myself while being driven at the speed of sound, and actually looking forward to party. Hmm. Maybe the Cullen's were rubbing off on me.

* * *

**So, I hope you like chapter 2. Review and let me know what you think please! Also thanks to bmthespian for adding me to your favorites. I hope I can deliver! Happy Tuesday! -- Haley**


	3. Party

**AN: Yay for a really long chapter!! I was really in the zone and enjoyed writing this one! Next chapter is the wedding, then a honeymoon chapter and then time for Bella's change. I just want to point out that I haven't gotten any reviews yet, and FF says that 80 people have read this story so far..so where are you? If you like what I'm doing then please let me know! **

**Oh, and this chapter has Bella and Edward "practicing", but nothing too raunchy. But, I said I'd warn you about anything sexual..**

**Here you go. Enjoy. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, any of the characters, or the town of Forks. Also, I don't own any of the songs or games mentioned in this chapter. No copyright infringement was intended.**_

* * *

Ch. 3 Party

We pulled into the Cullen drive and wound though the twists and turns with ease. Alice stopped the car in the drive way and I hurried to meet Edward on the porch, I wondered why he hadn't raced to get me out of the car and carry me straight upstairs with vampire speed, and I was about to ask, when Charlie's voice rang out, "Bells! You're here. Come look at what we've got set up in here!"  
"Ok, Dad. Coming", I looked up at Edward and gave him a hug, and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Let's go, I want to see what he's talking about." I pulled Edward through the house until we got to the living room. I gasped when I saw the transformation the room had undergone.

The usual couches and loungers had disappeared, and in their place, was a raised stage. There were huge professional style speakers on either side, and a few mics set up on stage. Positioned in the corner was a small grouping of instruments, when I looked closer I noted that they were the kind for games like Guitar Hero, and Rockband. Across the room was a giant pull down projection screen, and at the edge of the stage, a glowing projector. Between the screen and the stage, was what I could only assume was a dance floor. To the right, along the far wall, was a table set up with snacks and drinks. On the opposite side was a small but growing pile of presents. There was banner hanging above it that said **"Bon Voyage!"**  
"Oh wow. Alice, this looks great. But you didn't need to go to all this trouble. I would've been fine with just the radio, you know that." Alice just smiled and danced over to me and said "Only the best for my favorite sister-in-law. I'll just miss you guys so much when you leave; I wanted to do something special!" Of course, we both knew that Alice would not miss us, we'd never really leave. Well, except for our honeymoon of course.  
"Well, it looks great! I've never tried Rockband before, but with my coordination it should be interesting! Maybe I'll give it a try." I was actually very excited at trying the games. This would be a great night.

"Is there anything I can do to finish getting ready?" I asked. It was 4 o' clock now. The guests would start arriving around 5, I was sure things were under control, but I wanted to do my part.  
"No thanks Bella, but Edward did need you upstairs to work on some wedding stuff." Alice nodded towards the stairs and then grabbed Charlie's elbow. "Charlie, could you help me? I need to move some boxes, but I just _can't _get them alone." Alice turned on the charm. I gave her a thankful glance for giving me an excuse for some alone time with Edward.

I hurried up the stairs and into Edward's room where I collapsed into him arms.  
"I missed you this morning." I whined. He planted a soft kiss on my mouth.  
"I know love, but I wanted to get some things for your surprise, and this was the only day. Besides, you needed some time with Charlie too. How was your morning?"  
"Oh, you know, normal; cooked breakfast, nothing too fancy. What's this about a surprise for me?" I pressed.  
Edward's face turned sly. "I'll never tell." He vowed. "You'll just have to wait and see! But I do think you'll be thrilled. Just six days until you'll find out!" He waggled his perfect eyebrows at me and pulled me closer. I snuggled into his chest, and pressed my nose to his perfect bicep. I placed a soft kiss there. I looked up at the clock on his wall, the one there solely for my benefit. We still had a while before the party started; I thought this could be the perfect opportunity to get in a little "practice."

When I had agreed to Edward's marriage proposal, and the condition that I marry him before he changed me, I had come up with a condition of my own. I was not that enthralled with being human. I was klutzy, and accident prone, and average at just about everything, so I was looking forward to becoming a vampire. I had however, decided on one human experience that I was not prepared to forfeit, and through the wonderful concept of compromise, was going to make sure that Edward followed through. For as intimate as Edward and I had become emotionally in the past months, there was one part of himself that he kept from me. I yearned to have him in every way, but he didn't trust himself to keep control when faced with being with me physically. I maintained that he was literally unable to hurt me by design, it was just a part of his makeup, and he would somehow know where the line was, and wouldn't cross it. But since he was so convinced that it would be a disaster, we had pushed the boundaries just a little further every time we were close. I decided now was just such a time to do a little boundary pushing.

"Can you hear Charlie?" I asked him.  
"Yes, he's in the kitchen talking to Esme. Why do you ask?" he looked at me puzzled.  
"Just making sure he won't decide to come looking, I wouldn't want him to find his only daughter in a _compromising_ position…" I trailed off suggestively. He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine.

I could feel the intensity slowly rising. I turned in his arms to that our chests were pressed together, and ran my fingers down his arms, and back up to his neck. I pulled his face closer to mine and felt him melt a little closer to me. He rolled us so that he was on top of me, I could feel every curve of his body pressed against me. I moved my hands down along his back, and stopped at the waistband of his jeans. This was as far as my hands had wandered thus far. Slowly, and softly I slid my hands into the back pockets of his jeans, and pulled him closer to me. I felt him tense against me, the hum of a low growl building in his chest. I deepened our kiss, and came up for air when he trailed soft kisses down my neck and along my collar bone. I shivered, but not from cold. I saw his lips turn up into a smile and felt his cold hands run town my sides to the hem of my shirt. He was about to pull it up over my head whenever Alice burst into the room.

"Oh! Excuse me." Like she hadn't seen this coming. "Charlie made the decision to come up to talk to Edward and I saw him, uh, interrupting. So I decided better me than him."  
Edward chuckled, I guessed in reaction to the vision of Charlie catching us. That would be a sight, but not one I particularly felt compelled to witness. I was thankful for Alice's foresight.  
"No Alice, thanks for coming up. I guess we were getting a bit carried away…"

I had decided that if I was going to live in a house with seven uber observant vampires, I'd have to get used to the interruptions. Besides, everyone in this house was doing it. And I fully intended to join them once I was allowed free reign with my Edward. Alice's eyes sparkled. I knew she was impressed with my ability to keep my mortification under control.

"Nice Bella. You didn't even need Jasper that time." She said referring to the past times we'd been interrupted, and Jasper had needed to calm my embarrassment before I could return to the rest of the family.  
"Well, it's not like you haven't seen it before Al," I shrugged my shoulders indifferently, "And if I'm gonna be here for eternity, then I might as well just deal. I know that's not the first time we've been interrupted, and if the stories I hear are true, it definitely won't be the last. I don't plan on being celibate to avoid exposure…"

They both looked at me open mouthed. I was satisfied at this; it was _very_ hard to surprise a vampire. And I had managed to surprise two!  
"Okaaay." Alice drew out the word and rolled her eyes. "Well, if you two are done, Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike are downstairs. And the evening just disappeared, so I think the wolves must be here. Would you care to join us downstairs?"  
"Yes Alice, we'll be right down" Edward answered for us. Alice vanished into the hall, and we heard her tinkling laughter as she greeted the new arrivals. He turned to me with a question on his face.  
"Bella, not that I'm not thrilled with your change of mind, but what happened to make you so…" he struggled for words, "immodest?"  
I shrugged my shoulders, and laughed. "What did you tell me once? You "got over it." Guess I did too."

We headed for the party and I stopped at the foot of the stairs to take in for the last time, my human companions. There was Angela, smiling and happy as usual, helping Esme with the food. They were laughing and smiling, Angela was completely at ease. She caught my eye and waved. Then there was Ben, he was cutting up with Eric and Tyler in the corner, doing some kung fu impersonation. I laughed at his efforts. Mike and Jessica were in the doorway, apparently still together, or was it back together? I wasn't sure. I had quit trying to keep up with that relationship. Lauren had, thankfully, bowed out of this evening. Though I wasn't sure what her excuse had been, I didn't miss her scowls. I took a final glance around the room and went to say hello to Angela. She gave me a warm hug, and turned to smile at Edward.  
"Ok Bella. Let me see that ring one more time! I just can't get over it. It's so beautiful! Just six days left! Are you getting excited?" I could tell she was genuinely interested. Edward motioned that he was going to go talk to his brothers, and Angela and I carried on about the wedding and college. We talked for a bit, until I excused myself to make the rounds and say hello to everyone else.

Jessica greeted me with a big hug, and then to our surprise, turned and gave Edward one as well. Though from Edward's expression, I guessed they were two very different hugs. Mike hugged me and I heard Edward growl under his breath, so I guessed Mike was up to his usual behavior. I was very thankful to avoid any real conversation with them when Jacob and the boys from La Push came in. I had to bite in a laugh as I watched all of the Cullens wrinkle their noses at the arrival.

"Hey, Jake, Seth, over here." I called. "Where's Morgan?" I asked Jake. She and Jake were usually inseparable, so her absence was very noticeable.  
"Oh, Morgs' coming out later with Emily and Sam. She was helping Emily with some girl stuff, and she didn't feel like running out with us." He winked at me, and enveloped me in one of his warm woodsy hugs. He grabbed Edward's hand, and shook it firmly. I was surprised how quickly the animosity had disappeared once Jake had imprinted. He and Edward we're almost friends now. Each seemed to hold a mutual respect for the other, and actually had things in common once they weren't vying for my affections.

At that moment, Alice stepped up to the microphone on the little stage; "Hey everyone, Thanks for coming out. As you all know in three weeks, after their honeymoon," Alice looked at us and winked suggestively, I heard Emmett's cat calls above the laughter. "After the honeymoon, they're off to Europe to travel with the "No Boundaries" program for a year. So we're here tonight to celebrate their engagement, wedding, and departure-"  
"I know I'm celebrating their departure" Emmett called. Rose smacked him on the arm and he guffawed.  
Alice continued, "I want everyone to have a good time, but also, don't forget to say your goodbyes to the happy couple. On the table in the corner is a scrapbook for you to sign and write well wishes in. I know they'll cherish it forever. Anyways, enough sentimental stuff. Let's party! Who's up for some Rockband??"  
Edward grabbed the mic and added "Also, we are saying goodbye to Alice, who will be off to school with Jasper at the University of Alaska in a few weeks. We wish her the best of luck, and can't wait to share stories about our freshman years!" She beamed at us; it was all a part of the show.

Emmett, Jasper, and Seth decided to play first. As I watched them set up the game, and fight over who got what instrument and who could pick a song, I was struck by the odd camaraderie between the boys.

Seth Clearwater was definitely my favorite wolf, besides Jacob of course. Seth seemed to honestly not care who was a vampire and who was a werewolf. He and Edward had a pretty close relationship. I'd venture to say that outside of the family, Seth was his best friend. They enjoyed rough housing together, since they were evenly matched when Seth was in wolf form, and Edward was trying to tech Seth about the finer side of music. To his credit, Seth was trying hard to appreciate the music from the Big Band era. My favorite though, was whenever it was Seth's turn to share music with Edward. I'll never forget the look on his face when Seth showed up with a "Lil Wayne" cd. I think the old fashioned gentleman in Edward was appalled.

The boys on stage finally decided that Emmet would sing, Seth would take the drums, and Jasper would play guitar. I was interested to see which song Emmett would pick. I looked at Edward and saw him roll his eyes and shake his head, so I knew whatever it was it was good. The room was silent with anticipation. I started laughing as soon as I heard the familiar opening;

"_Ooooohohoho. Ooohohoho. Oohohoho. Everybody was kung-fu fighting, those cats were fast as lightning. In fact it was a little bit frightening. But they fought with expert timing…"_

With each new verse Emmet karate chopped the air, and swung his body forward. It was a wonder he didn't knock someone out with his heavy fists. The room broke out into laughter and Rosalie made catcalls from the back of the room. Jasper and Seth played flawlessly, and stayed on stage for Jasper's choice; Mississippi Queen. They got off of the stage smiling.

I left the games to my friends and brothers for a bit and went to greet the other people who had arrived. Billy was here talking to Charlie, so I went over to say hello. Morgan and Emily had just gotten here as well, but before I could catch them, Morgan was off in search of Jake. I saw the two embrace in the front of the room by the stage, Jacob giving Morgan a sweet kiss. All the sudden Edward was there, "Just wait 'til you see this!" He laughed. I looked to where he was pointing, and Sam, Jacob and Seth were taking the stage. They got into position, and Jacob called "Hey Bells, This one's from all of my boys down at La Push." He winked at me and pressed start. The Song "Hungry Like the Wolf" started and I had to try very hard to remain standing, I was laughing so hard. How fitting. I could tell the humor was lost on most of our guests but the "Wolf-girls" as we'd started calling the pack's imprinted girl friends, and all of the Cullens seemed to have the same reaction. We exchanged glances and got into the song. At the end of the song, the three boys leaned back their heads and howled.

Edward and I made our way over to where Morgan and Jacob were standing.  
"Hey Morgan. Glad you could make it."I waved, Morgan was a really sweet girl, and I really enjoyed being around her. I wondered how things would be once I was changed. I probably wouldn't be able to see her for a few decades. I wasn't sure but it was probably unacceptable to eat your best friend's girlfriend in a crazed fit of newborn vampire bloodlust.  
"Hey Bella. Edward. Great party. Alice doesn't do things halfway does she?," she laughed.  
"No, I'm not sure Alice knows what "half-way" means," Edward responded.  
"So, any big plans for you two this fall? Going back to school Jake?" I asked sternly. After he found out about his nature, Jacob had had a very cavalier attitude about his education. I was hoping that Morgan would convince him to back to school.  
"Yeah Bell. Actually I am. I'm gonna try and finish it all correspondence. The thought of going back after everything just kills me, so Billy's trying to get them to let me finish at home. We'll see. And Morgan's planning on taking so classes at the community college a town over. We'll stay busy." He looked from me to Edward, and I could tell he was thinking just how busy Edward would be keeping me from massacring whole villages. I blanched at that thought.  
"Well that's great Jake. Good luck! And you too Morgan! Jake tells me that you like riding his motorcycle?"  
"Oh yeah, it's a rush. He's only taken me a few times, but I love the wind in my hair, do you ever ride them?" she asked me.  
"Not anymore, but Jake has my old bike at his house still. I was gonna offer to give it to you. I figure someone should use it. So please, feel free to take it out!" I smiled, it seemed like the right thing do to giving it to her. I just hoped she would have better luck on it than I did.  
"Oh wow! Thanks. I'll have to get Jake to teach me how to ride."  
"Yeah, no problem. Enjoy it." I gave her hand a squeeze. "Well, I gotta go make another round of small talk. The party's winding down and I don't want to be rude. Ya'll should stay as long as you want though ok? Eat all this food." I winked at Jake.

We watched Rosalie sing a Paramour song, and then Esme got up and sang "Calling Dr. Love" while making goo goo eyes at Carlisle. It was cute. Alice did "Don't Stop Believing," and then pulled Edward and me up on stage and handed me the microphone.  
She unhooked the drums from the game unit and danced off stage leaving Edward holding the guitar. The whole room quieted down and looked at us expectantly.  
"What song're ya singing Bella?" Emmett called.  
I grabbed the controller and clicked though the choices until I found the perfect song.  
Alice smiled at me and nodded encouragingly. I pressed start, and when Edward saw the song he looked at me with a puzzled expression, but seemed to accept my choice. I was a bit nervous (well, a lot nervous, but I'm pretty sure Jasper was helping me..), but I decided to go for it anyways. Everyone was having fun singing and I would too! The first few bars on piano opened the song, and I started singing;

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors__  
Leading you down into my core__  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul__  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside__  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside__  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark__  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

I got really into the song now, knowing my favorite line was coming up, and looking straight at Edward. I hoped he was catching my message loud and clear.

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

_All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

Edward wasn't even watching the screen, just me. His fingers were moving skillfully across the colored tabs, keeping perfect time. But somehow he never broke eye contact with me. As the song came to an end, I could see the emotion in his eyes. I think he got my message.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run(  
I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life__  
I've been living a lie__  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

The song ended and everyone started clapping. But I didn't hear much more than that. Edward pulled me into a tight hug and whispered so that only I could hear, "It is _you _who has brought me to life Isabella. You truly saved me from myself. Now and forever, you will be my salvation." He kissed my cheek, and we stepped off the stage.

The rest of the night was a blur. Everyone eventually got on stage, even Charlie, his rendition of "I Fought the Law (and the law won…)" was hysterical. Edward seemed quiet and contemplative for the rest of the evening, I didn't have the chance to ask him what was on his mind, I wouldn't have to wait long. Finally, everyone left, and I was tucked safely in Edward's arms. As I was drifting off, he told me, "Bella. I understand your reasons for wanting to be changed. And you have convinced me that there is more to this life than being a monster. I will be honored to share this life with you. I want you to know that I change you because I want forever, and I want to give you what you've given me, which is life. Even if it is a different kind of life, than the one you're living now. You will be mine forever." His eyes were black with the intensity of his feelings. I kissed him hard, still on the edge of sleep, and felt myself drift off.

* * *

**Ok so what did you think? Were those good song choices for everyone to sing? Tell me what you thought! If I get 5 reviews I'll post sooner. Haha. :) Hope everyone has a great, safe weekend!-- Haley**


	4. Wed

**AN: Finally, the wedding! I hope you like it. Next chapter will be the reception and leaving for the honeymoon. It may be a few days before I post again, I have finals all this week, I need to study and get real writing done before I'm back on here. But I will try to get something up as soon as possible.  
**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twlight or any of the characters from it. They belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyers, and I'm just borrowing them for a little inspiration. **_

* * *

Ch. 4 Wed

The day after the party was a very lazy one. I slept in, and went downstairs to help clean up from last night; I stopped at the foot of the stairs, my mouth open in surprise. The living room was exactly as it should be. The long leather couches were back in place, the loveseat in front of the fireplace. If I hadn't been here last night, I would never have believed that this was the morning after a party. But, I guess that was how things worked when sleep wasn't necessary. We spent the day lounging around, watching movies and talking about nothing in particular; Edward and I on one couch with Alice and Jasper at the end, curled together. Emmett and Rosalie shared the other couch, and Carlisle and Esme snuggled on the love seat. It was really great, all eight of us spending a day together, with no interruptions, and nowhere to be. I wondered if this was what eternity would be like.

The rest of the week went by quickly. On Monday, Alice took me to Port Angeles to sample the Wedding Cake and finalize a few other details. Tuesday was also dominated by Alice, and wedding stuff; the final fitting on my dress (which as Alice predicted was perfect), and making the seating arrangements. Edward and I spent Wednesday making plans for the honeymoon. Selecting which shows we wanted to see, and what sites we would see during the day. Edward needed to hunt Thursday, so I sent him off with his brothers for the day and stayed at home to take care of things. I cooked most of the morning, and wrapped up enough meals to last Charlie a little while. I taped instructions for reheating on the fridge, and added several hand written notes, (Hey Dad! Enjoy the enchiladas, Love Bella. or Dad, Hope you're doing well. Wherever I am, I love you.), for him to find in some of the Tupperware. I wouldn't be here, but maybe my little notes would make him miss me less. I spent the afternoon finishing Edward's gift, and was very satisfied with the way it turned out. Friday we picked my mother and Phil up from the airport and got them situated at their hotel. We went to dinner, and took them to a movie in Port Angeles. My mom insisted on treating us to both dinner and the movie, and it was a pretty good night. Then it was time for bed, Alice insisted that Edward and I follow traditions, so he was not allowed to spend the night. He stayed to sing me my lullaby, and when I was asleep, stole out the window.

I woke up Saturday morning full of anticipation. I went downstairs to eat something and found Charlie sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee, and staring off into space. I leaned down and kissed his cheek.  
"Good morning Dad. You eat yet?"  
"Nah Bells, not hungry. So, big day today huh?" He looked up at me.  
"Yeah, big day. How are you doing with all this?" I asked him seriously. I didn't think I'd ever seen him look this way.  
"I'll be just fine Bella. You just worry about yourself…" He was quiet for a bit. I got out the cereal and a bowl, and sat down to eat. "You know I love you Bella. I'm not good with this sort of thing, but I want you to know I'm proud of you, getting into that program, doing so well in school, everything. Bella, you've grown into a great woman. And, Edward and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but I know you're in good hands. The Cullens really seem to accept you, and you're the happiest I've ever seen you. I know this is what you want, and I want it for you. So, yeah, I'll be just fine today." He looked up at me, and reached across the table and put his hand on mine. We didn't say anything else, nothing was needed, I finished my cereal, put away the dishes and gave Charlie a hug on the way out of the kitchen; we hugged for a long moment, and then I headed up the stairs to get my stuff together. Right on schedule, there was a knock on the door. I heard Charlie answer it.

"Hello Alice. You here to get Bella?"  
"Yes sir. And I brought your tux over for you." I heard her reply  
"Great, well I'll see you guys at the house later I guess." Charlie wasn't looking forward to wearing a tux. That was for sure. I laughed at the chagrin I heard in his voice. I heard Alice make her way up the stairs.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Today is the day! Hurry up it's time to go. I'll never have enough time to get you ready if we don't leave now!!" She stomped her little foot with excitement. I laughed and finished putting the rest of my stuff in my bag. I took a last glance around my room, thinking of all the memories I had in here. I folded up Grandma Swan's quilt, and looked at Alice, "Ok, I'm ready. Let's go."

When we got to the house Alice took me straight up the stairs and pointed me in the direction of the shower. I didn't know how anyone got anything done around here once I saw the shower though. It was enormous. There was one long faucet running across the length of the ceiling, and a spout on each of the three walls around me. The floor and walls were grey sandstone, and all of the fixtures were a flat silver color. I turned the nozzle to the warmest setting I could stand and stood under the water falling from the ceiling, it was like being under a waterfall. I took as long as I thought Alice would allow enjoying the steam and calming my nerves. I'd have to take some time to appreciate this shower once all this was finished. Maybe Edward would join me...

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice's sharp knock, "Bella! Jazz can feel what you're feeling in there. So snap out of it and hurry up! We haven't got all day! Save it for the honeymoon!" Right, Jasper. That brought my fantasizing to an abrupt halt. I finished my shower and hurried to dress in what Alice had left for me. Satin blue, lace. Hmm. I sighed, if Alice had picked it out, it would probably fit perfectly and look great. And she'd probably seen Edward's reaction; I did want to look nice for him tonight. I put it on, and took an appraising look in the mirror; I was impressed with what I saw, so I shrugged on the soft fluffy robe hanging on the back of the door and stepped out into the bedroom.

"It's about time! I was going to come in and get you. Did you like what I picked out? He's going to love it, in fact, I bought you another just like it. This one won't last long." She smirked. "Now, sit down already! Rose," she called. "Come and help with Bella's hair!" For the next few hours I played "Bella Barbie" to Rose and Alice, and occasionally Esme who came in and out with suggestions for me and questions for Alice. Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle had gone hunting last night, and as far as I could tell they had not returned yet. I was getting very anxious for their return, nervous that Edward would change his mind.

Jasper peeked his head in, "Bella, quit worrying! Don't stress, he'll be here. Do you think Alice and I would let him live if he stood you up? He may be our brother, but you're her best friend!" He laughed. His laughter was contagious as usual, and soon all of us were chuckling. He disappeared from the room and Alice and Rosalie continued with my hair and makeup. I think they were using human speed, I couldn't imagine them ever taking this long to do anything normally.  
"Bella?" Alice interrupted my thoughts.  
"Yes, Alice?" I responded.  
"Do you have any questions, you know, about tonight? After the wedding…?" She looked at me meaningfully. "You know, Rose and I are very, uh, knowledgeable, and you don't have to be embarrassed to ask. Even Esme could answer if you'd be more comfortable."  
I wasn't sure what to say, I mean I did have a few questions. But I didn't quite know how to voice them. But now was as good a time as any, I tried to gather my thoughts.  
"I guess I do have some questions," I paused. I looked from Alice to Rosalie.  
"Go on. Don't be shy." Rose smiled at me. "I won't bite Bella. You're family now, we can talk."  
"Well, I'm just a bit nervous about how it all works." I flushed. "I mean I know how it _works_, but will it be different with Edward? Is there anything I can do to make it easier, or better for him?"  
Rosalie and Alice exchanged a look. "Bella, I've seen that this will go off without a hitch. But you will need to listen to Edward. You need to do what he tells you, so that if it becomes too much for him, you can stop before things get dangerous. If he asks you to stop something, you must stop immediately. As far as making it better for him, well, it will be great for him regardless. Just follow your instincts. Human or vampire, this is a very enjoyable thing." She winked.  
"What if I'm terrible at it? Or what if he doesn't enjoy it? Or what if I don't enjoy it? Or what if I do it wrong? I've never done any of this before. Hell, all I've ever done is kiss. What if I'm not normal, you know, down there…?" I stammered, all of my insecurities coming to the surface.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Bella, relax. You'll be fine. In all the areas. All you have to do is be yourself. I mean I've interrupted you before, and it didn't look like either of you was having trouble enjoying yourselves in the past. Just go with it. And don't forget to breathe. You've got to be conscious to enjoy it," Alice winked, again.  
Rosalie began, "Bella, sex," she saw me react to the word, "Yeah it's ok to say it. _Sex_ is the most natural thing between people who love each other. You love Edward, and he loves you. There won't be any problems with that I swear. Gosh, we all know how bad you both want it. Edward's been waiting a hundred years for this. We'll all be thankful once he's had the opportunity to work out his frustrations. If you just do what you feel, things will be better than enjoyable. Don't be surprised if you want to stay in bed for the whole trip. It's nothing to be ashamed about. Emmett and I stayed in our room for six weeks once. Best month and a half of his life!" Her eyes glazed over, remembering.  
"Okay Rose. Thanks. I'm just nervous that's all." They both smiled, I had one more question.

"Is it safe you know, like do we need to use protection? Is his," I blushed, "_stuff _normal, or is it venom…?" I looked down, not wanting to look at them for this question. It seemed too intimate, not to mention presumptuous. I mean what if Edward didn't get that far, maybe it was a moot point. Alice and Rose seemed caught off guard at my question. Alice answered, "Well Bella, that's a good question. One that I think only Carlisle can answer. Do you want us to call him and ask?"  
"No, it's ok" I quickly replied. "I'm sure that Edward has figured out all of the specifics. No need to bother Carlisle." They chuckled. I had gotten a lot less sensitive about this subject, but talking to my father-in-law about safe sex was just too much. We lapsed into a comfortable silence. Rose was still smiling; I suspected remembering the six week stint with Emmett. Alice was concentrating on getting my eyes just right. Finally, she looked up and crowed, "Done, and just in time too! Edward just arrived. And the guest's will start arriving soon. The boys really cut it close. I'll just go get your dress Bella. Rose, will you get mine and meet me in my room?" Rose disappeared. Alice was gone and back in the blink of an eye. She returned carrying a heavy white garment bag. "Ok Bella. Here we go." I dropped the robe, and Alice helped me into the dress. She handed me a shoebox and said "Kay Bells, you've got about 15 minutes 'til show time. I'm gonna go get dressed, I'll be right back."

She left the room and I opened the shoebox dreading the high heels I was sure Alice had picked. I was pleasantly surprised; they were soft white flats resembling ballet slippers. Thank goodness. I wouldn't worry about tripping down the aisle. I put the shoes on my feet and turned to the full length mirror on the back of the door. I gasped when I saw what my sisters had accomplished. My hair was up, tight curls overlapping each other and piled gracefully on top of my head. There was an elegant pouf of hair in the front, and from the back it looked like a simple French twist, except the curls spilled over to be pinned down the center. It was a work of art; I wondered where Rosalie had learned such magic with hair. My make-up was exactly how I would have done it, had I possessed the knowhow and the patience. It was very clearly present, yet also understated. My eyes were framed with dark eye-liner perfectly smudged under the lids, and some miracle mascara gave me movie star lashes. There was a light pink shadow on my eyes and cheeks, and a slight shimmer dusted over my shoulders and chest. I looked beautiful. My dress was white, the purest white I could imagine, like untainted snow. The bodice was tight to my bust, and cut straight across. The skirt started just above my hips and went to the floor. It was tight enough to give me some semblance of a figure, and pooled around my feet. It was a soft satiny fabric. I didn't want a train, or a veil, and had made Alice promise that I'd have neither. I wanted to be able to see Edward, and I didn't want to worry about tripping over some trailing fabric on my way to him. It was perfect.

There was a soft knock on the door, and I called for whoever was there to come in. It was Alice, closely followed by Rosalie, Esme, and my mother. They all gasped when I turned around.  
"Oh Isabella! You look beautiful. It's perfect." This from my mom.  
"My goodness Bella! You're gorgeous!" Esme was beaming.  
"Bella! You look great! I did a great job on your hair didn't I?" Rosalie asked.  
"Wow Bella. I couldn't have picked a more perfect dress if I'd seen it in advance." Alice smiled at me. I knew she was being careful with my mom in the room.  
"Thanks guys. I really like the dress. And the make-up. And the hair. All of it. It's just perfect." I looked at the four smiling women in front of me.  
"Here Bella. I brought you this," my mom handed me a box. "Something old." I opened it and found the pair of small diamond earrings I had coveted since I discovered them in her drawer when I was 10.  
"Oh mom. Are you sure? You've had them for so long." I looked up at her.  
"Of course, Charlie gave them to me our first Christmas. You should take them. They'll mean more to you." She gave me a hug. "I'll be downstairs, Phil is waiting. We'll see you on the other side." She winked at me and left the room.  
"We've got something for you too Bell, it's from Esme and me. Something new, and it matches."Alice handed me a black velvet box, I opened it to reveal a delicate diamond necklace; one lone diamond hanging from a thin silver chain, simple and beautiful, just my style.  
"It's beautiful. Thanks Alice, Esme--Mom." Esme clutched her throat with emotion. She gave me a tight hug, and whispered "Welcome to our family Bella. Thank you for bringing my Edward such peace."  
"Hey, could you guys give me and Bella a minute?" Rosalie looked at the two women.  
"Of course" Esme smiled.  
"Just a minute,"Alice warned, "we're on a tight schedule!" They left the room.

Rose and I sat down on the bed. She took my hand in her cold one and looked at me.  
"Bella, I know I was a real bitch to you in the beginning, and even in the middle. But I see how you make Edward feel, and what you've done for this family. You're what we've needed to be complete for the past 50 years. I promise, from now on, that I will only be supportive of you and your place in this family. I know you've considered all of the options on the future, and I see now that what you're giving up is less than what you'll be gaining. That being said, I'd like to change my vote." She was referring to the night not so long ago when I had asked the Cullens to vote on me joining the family as a vampire. She, aside from Edward (who had voted "no" for a very different reason), was the only one to vote against my change. "I'd like to vote yes. And I have something for you. It can be you're something blue, and something borrowed. It was my wedding present from Emmett on our first wedding day." She smiled warmly and motioned for me to give her my wrist. When she gave it back, there was a beautiful sapphire tennis bracelet clasped around my wrist. She gave me a warm (and cold) hug. "Welcome to the family, sister."  
"Thanks so much Rosalie. It's beautiful." I hugged her back. She got up and headed out of the room.

Alice came into the room with something filmy in her hands. She reached under my dress, and her cold hands slid something up to my thigh. A garter. She reached for the table behind her and grabbed my left foot. She took out an unfamiliar, dated coin and showed it to me. "You know the saying, "Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue?" Well most people don't know it but that's not the last line. You're also supposed to have "a silver sixpence in your shoe". This is from Carlisle. It's a silver sixpence from the 1700s." She smiled, slipped the coin inside my shoe between the lining and the bottom, and released my foot.  
"Ok. Ready?" She helped me stand. "Charlie's in the hall and everyone is downstairs waiting. It's time." She passed me a simple bouquet of white lilies tied with pale pink ribbon. She gave me a tight hug "I love you Bella. I'm glad Edward didn't kill you. I have waited so long for you to show up, and now it's finally time for your real life to begin, and I couldn't be happier."

Alice led me out into the hallway and then hurried down the stairs. Charlie was leaning against the wall hands in his pockets, looking uncomfortable in his tuxedo.  
"Hi Dad." I whispered. He looked up from the floor, emotion changing his face.  
"You look beautiful honey. All grown up, but beautiful." He gave me a hug. "You ready? You know if you're having second thoughts we can leave right now. I'll drive you to the airport myself," he teased.  
I knew all of the vampires downstairs could hear him and smiled. "No dad. No second thoughts or cold feet. I'm ready. I've never been more sure; the man waiting downstairs is my destiny. Now, walk me down the aisle?" He offered me his arm, and leaned over to kiss my forehead.  
"Ok Bella, I love you, let's go." We started down the stairs, I heard the processional music start. We waited for our cue, hidden around the corner, standing arm in arm. I took a deep breath and tried to steady my breathing. I heard the music change and the shuffle of people standing, this was my cue.

We took a step forward, and my eyes looked for Edward at the front of the room. I saw him standing next to his father and his face changed into my favorite crooked smile the moment our eyes met. We had asked Carlisle to officiate, thinking no one could do better than our patriarch, he'd witnessed our love from the beginning, and would witness it until the end. Standing on Edward's side was Emmett and Jasper, and to my surprise, Jacob. Opposite him were Alice and Rosalie. I took all of this in, before turning my full attention back to the untidy bronze curls waiting for me. Charlie and I reached the front and Edward stepped towards me, his hand extended to take my own.  
"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Carlisle began.  
Charlie's voice was loud and clear, "Her family and I," he placed my hand in Edward's and stepped to his seat beside Renee and Phil. Edward and I moved to stand in front of Carlisle and turned to face him. He looked at me, and then at Edward, and began speaking;  
"Let me charge you both to remember, that your future happiness is to be found in mutual consideration, patience, kindness, confidence, and affection. Edward, it is your duty to love Bella as yourself, to provide tender leadership, and to protect her from danger. Bella, it is your duty to treat Edward with respect, to support him, and to create a healthy, happy home. It is the duty of each of you to find the greatest joy in the company of the other; to remember that in both interest and affection, you are to be one and undivided."

He paused before continuing, "Edward, will you have Bella to be your wife, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love her as a person, respect her as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat, and keep her beside you as long as you both shall live?" Edward's eyes were on fire when he looked at me, "I do," he replied, his eyes never leaving mine.

Carlisle looked at me, "Bella, will you have Edward to be your husband, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love him as a person, respect him as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat, and keep him beside you as long as you both shall live?" Somehow, I managed to open my mouth and whisper "I do." If he hadn't had supernatural hearing, I doubt he would have heard me.

Carlisle went on; "It is time for our couple to exchange the vows that they have written to be shared." He nodded to Edward.

"_Isabella Marie Swan. Since the day that I met you, I have been filled with a desire to be in your presence. Things have not always been easy for us, nor will they always be in the future. But standing here today, I am the happiest I have ever been. I promise to love you and cherish you in the face of all of the changes that the future may bring, and do to everything in my power to keep you safe and whole. Without you, I am not complete. Today, I pledge you my soul. Every part of me is yours to hold, from now until forever."_

His voice was clear and unwavering, but I could see the emotion in his eyes. The depth of what he said was not lost on me. Edward had never believed that he had a soul, and for him to pledge, in front of everyone that his soul belonged to me meant more than he would ever imagine. It was my turn to speak now; I took a deep breath and tried to speak. Jasper sent a wave of calm my way, and I was very thankful.

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Today I stand before my family and yours, and give you my future. I give you every part of me, my every action, possession, and thought is yours from this point forward. I promise to stand by you in good times and in bad, and to trust in the decisions that you make for us. You are the life that moves within me, the blood in my veins, and the beat of my heart. Without you, I would cease to exist, and with you my existence is one of complete bliss. The word forever has no bounds with you at my side, for a love like ours is unending. You are my life now, and for the rest of my existence I am yours."_

Carlisle smiled at both of us and then turned to Jasper and Alice and asked for the rings.  
"Edward," he instructed, "repeat after me. Bella, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." Edward repeated the line and slid my ring onto my finger.  
"Bella," he turned to me, "Edward, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." I also repeated the line and slid Edward's ring onto his long finger.

Carlisle looked from me to Edward, "By the power vested in me by God, and the State of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride."Edward took my face softly into his hands and gave me a long passionate kiss. My heart started racing and I curled my fingers into his hair and pulled him close to me. I didn't care that my parents were sitting in the front row. All that mattered was the man to whose lips I was firmly attached. My husband. I heard Alice's tittering laugh, and Emmett's low comments about "saving some for later". Edward pulled away, breaking the kiss, and we turned to face the crowd. Carlisle called out, "And now, without further ado, I'm pleased to introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Edward swept me into his arms and carried me back down the aisle.

Edward carried me up to his room and set me down on the bed. "Bella. You look astounding. Today is the happiest day of my existence. Your vows were beautiful. You're beautiful. You're my wife. Forever. I love you." I had never seen Edward like this. He was giddy, talking in odd sentence fragments, with a lopsided, but intense grin on his face. I kissed him again, wishing we didn't have a reception to get to downstairs and feeling about ready to combust.  
"Edward. You are amazing. How did I ever get so lucky? The ceremony was perfect. And you had Jacob up there? After everything you two have been through, thank you for letting him be a part of this, a part of my life. I have the best husband in the world." This time he kissed me, the kiss lasted longer than the previous ones and I could feel the passion building. "Do you think Alice would kill us if we skipped the party?" I asked.  
"Yes, she would" came Alice's response from the foot of the bed. "You two have forever to do this. Now, get downstairs before I drag you down! You have to leave by one this morning to catch your flight. It's ten now, so that only gives us three hours to celebrate!"

_My husband_ (gosh I loved that word), and I exchanged a look, but got up and allowed ourselves to be ushered downstairs. The moment we entered the room, the crowd clapped and whistled. We stepped off the bottom step and prepared ourselves to do some serious celebrating with our friends and family.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Let me know what your favorite part was. Thanks to TxAngel12 for helping me edit this chapter and lettting me run ideas by her. Review Please! --Haley**


	5. Recieved

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I've been doing finals this week so I had to write during my study breaks, but I'm finally getting this up. It's not my best work in my opinion, I feel like since I had several different starts and stops it's kind of disjointed, but hopefully you'll like it. Let me know what you think, and I promise to try to have chapter 6 up sooner now that my finals are done! I'm hoping to get lots of writing done during my break. Thanks to TxAngel12 for editing it and for being a super roomie. Enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twlight or any of the characters from it. They belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyers, and I'm just borrowing them for a little inspiration.**_

**

* * *

**

Edward and I didn't get far before the receiving line began. It started with my new siblings; Emmett enveloped me in a tight bear hug, and lifted me off my feet, "Welcome to the family sis." He shook Edward's hand and smacked him on the back. Rosalie gave me a hug and turned to give Edward one too. We had already said everything that we needed to say, and I knew she was mentally speaking to Edward, so her "congratulations" was rather quick.  
Then was Jasper, who to my surprise, gave me a hug and whispered for me to save him a dance, Alice gave me a long hug and kissed my cheek, "We're finally sisters! Just think of all the shopping in your future!" I just smiled and laughed. I would shop for eternity if I could stay this happy.  
Esme came next and pulled me close, "Welcome, daughter, to our family. Now we are complete." Carlisle also pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead "Such beautiful words you spoke tonight Bella. It is an honor to have you as a part of my family."

After the Cullens, came the vampires from Denali. I had been nervous about meeting Tanya, the woman who had made a play for Edward many years ago, but nothing could dampen my happiness on this day. A tall, dark haired man offered me his cold hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you Bella. Thank you for inviting us to share in this special day, what a beautiful, moving ceremony. I am Eleazar. This is my mate, Carmen." He gestured to the dark haired woman beside him. "Bella, congratulations, you look lovely," Carmen took my hand sweetly. The pair turned to Edward to offer their greetings to him as well. A lovely blond woman stuck out her hand. "Hello Bella. I'm Kate. Welcome to our family. I look forward to knowing you in the coming years."  
While we were speaking, a breathtaking strawberry blond woman had molded herself to my husband.  
"Now Tanya, that's no way to greet a married man." Rosalie said coolly, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder, and pulling them apart, "I was just saying hello Rose, after all it's been a while since we were all together," the woman replied innocently. She turned to face me with a hint of a smile on her lips. "You must be Bella. How cute you are, I'm so thrilled Edward decided to add to the family at last." She seemed sincere, but from Edward's expression, I doubted she was as thrilled as she said she was.  
"Where is Irina this evening?" Edward smoothly changed the subject.  
"She is vacationing for now. She assured me she meant no offense, and held no grudge for last fall's incident, she just wanted to take some time for herself." Kate explained, and the Cullens all nodded.  
"Well Bella, it was lovely to meet you. We'll enjoy talking to you later. Congratulations, again, and have fun in New York." Eleazar bowed slightly and ushered the women away. Tanya shot a look back at Edward that gave me the impression that her little crush was still in effect.

"Sorry about that Bella. Tanya can't seem to let go of her illogical fantasies," Edward whispered, and pulled me tight to his side.

My mother and Phil were next in line to offer their congratulations. Phil shook Edward's hand and gave me a quick hug, "You look real pretty Bella. Congratulations." He moved on to wait for my mom.  
"Bella. Edward" She grabbed both of our hands together, "I'm so happy for ya'll. Edward, you take care of my little girl. Bella, you take care of Edward." She winked, and I felt myself blush. My mom and I had always been able to talk about everything, but her innuendo now, in front of others was too much.  
"Don't worry Renee, I'll take perfect care of her. Forever." Edward reassured my mother and kissed me softly.

We talked to the boys from the pack. Embry, Seth, Quil, Sam and Jake had made it out. All of them came to wish us well and gave me big warm hugs. I wasn't sure if their attendance meant that they accepted my choice to become a Cullen, or if we would have a fight on our hands once I was changed. Only time would tell on that I guess. Anyways, we planned on leaving Forks before starting that particular journey.

Finally, Charlie came by to give us his words. He looked Edward straight in the eyes and said "Now, I know I don't have to tell you this, but I'm licensed by the State of Washington to carry a gun, you just make sure you don't ever give me a reason to use it Edward. Otherwise, welcome to the family son." He held out his hand for Edward to shake. I was a little embarrassed for Charlie at his threat, if he only knew what Edward could do _without_ a gun. I didn't think it'd ever be an issue though, Edward would never hurt me again. Charlie turned to me, "Well Bells, I guess you're not my little girl anymore. You're a married woman now. Don't think that just because you're married means you can do whatever you want though, I'm still your old man. You know, if you and Edward ever come for a visit, I'll replace the twin in your old room with a queen. No funny business of course" he blushed," but a married couple shouldn't have to sneak around." The look he gave Edward made we wonder if he hadn't known Edward had been "sleeping" over all along. Edward's face betrayed nothing."Thanks Chief Swan." He smiled.  
"Now, none of that Chief Swan business, you can call me Charlie, like I said son, you're family." He pulled Edward into an awkward man hug, which he ended quickly. He looked once more between us, and gave me a hug. "Love ya Bells, don't forget to save me a dance" he groaned, as excited about the dancing as I was.  
"Ok dad, thanks, and I love you too."

The rest of the night passed in a blur. Edward and I danced our first dance to the song Unforgettable by Nat King Cole. We had discussed many contemporary choices for songs, but the older ones just seemed to mean more to Edward. He remembered very clearly when the song was on the chart in the 50s and had loved it then, so it held more significance than just about any other song we could pick. Our first dance was beautiful, my feet on top of his, swaying to the gentle melody. It was pure bliss. I danced with my face nestled in the crook of his neck, placing soft kisses there. I would have been happy to dance like this all night. But the song ended and it was time for me to dance with Charlie. Edward kissed my palm, and then handed me smoothly to my father. This would be interesting, neither Charlie nor I had the grace of Edward, and neither of us had much rhythm. We danced to a song by Gary Allan, called Tough Little Boys. It was so hard to pick a song for us to dance to, but I really enjoyed this song and it was slow enough that we didn't have to do much complicated dancing. Edward and Esme danced to an old Frank Sinatra song. Their dancing was much showier than Charlie and I's. I danced with my new brothers, father-in-law, and two more with my husband before Alice decided it was time to cut the cake and make the toasts. She dragged us off the dance floor, something I never in a million years would have expected and over to the table she had set up for everything.

The small crowd gathered close and Edward sliced a piece for each of us. I was shocked that he was willing to participate in this very human tradition, but he smiled and nodded for me to feed him a bite. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, I took some of the spongy cake between my fingers, a big bite heaping with frosting. Edward's eyes grew wide with trepidation, I could see him pleading with me to get a smaller portion. I raised it to his waiting mouth and instead of force feeding it to him, I smeared the frosting all over his lips and cheeks. He growled playfully and repeated the gesture leaving us both smiling widely with messy faces. I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him playfully on the mouth before turning to his cheek and licking off the frosting. "Mmm. Edward, you're delicious. I've been wanting a taste for so long." I waggled my eyebrows at him, and offered him my frosted cheek, "Want a taste, it's sinful?" He heard my double entendre, and looked a little shell shocked at my offer, not sure how to respond among mixed company, (vampires and humans that is). I laughed, letting him know it was ok to chuckle, and kissed him again. Alice handed us a towel and told us to get cleaned up for the toasts. She was one hell of a wedding planner. Alice, acting as my maid of honor and Emmett acting as Edward's best man were going to make the toasts. The guests filled their glasses and returned to their seats.

Alice handed each of us a glass and went to the stage for the microphone. "From the moment Edward met Bella, I knew that this day would come. They fought me on it the whole way, but I am proud to be here for my brother Edward, and my best friend, now sister Bella. May eternity smile upon you. To Edward and Bella." She raised her glass and the guests followed suit.

Emmett stood, "The day that Bella fell into our lives (no pun intended)" he grinned at us, " was a day for the books. No one could have predicted the impact that Bella would have on our whole family. She's truly changed us all. I'm glad to welcome her into my family, and I hope that we celebrate many more times such as this. To Edward and Bella." Once again the guests raised their glasses.

The rest of the night was a blur, with more dancing and traditions. I threw the bouquet, caught by a smiling Morgan, and Edward removed my garter and shot it over his head, aiming I'm sure for Jacob. Seth, however had other plans and caught it instead. It was a fun and unforgettable evening, and though I was happy to spend the evening among friends and family, I was glad when the guests began to leave and it was just Edward, Renee, Charlie and me saying goodnight in the living room. They dwindled, both seeming to understand that this was a different goodbye, finally I yawned hoping that they'd catch my subtle hint.  
"Oh Bella, we're sorry we didn't mean to keep ya'll up. You must be ready to get going with your honeymoon." Renee stopped herself short, realizing her innuendo. Edward and I both looked away, uncomfortable "I didn't mean _that _of course, but it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's one of the perks of married life. Right Charlie?" She looked at Charlie, who was studying the floorboards with intense focus.

"Well, Renee, Charlie," Edward smoothly interjected, "Thank you for being a part of tonight. We'll call you the minute we get back from New York." That was why I married him. His ability to diffuse an awkward situation was uncanny. I hugged my mother and kissed Charlie's cheek. "Goodnight. I love you both. Take care of each other ok? You and Dad, and Phil. Be a family. Give Phil my love." We hugged one last time and then let them out the door. Edward turned to me, "Now, my dear wife, I believe we do have a honeymoon to prepare for." I blushed.

Alice rushed down the stairs a suitcase in each hand and said to me, "Bella, I know you had already packed, but I took the liberty of repacking in a way more suited to being a Cullen. It's official now, and you have to look the part." I groaned, but smiled. I knew Alice's boundary pushing was out of love, and it was hard to get mad whenever she already knew I wouldn't resist. "Ok Alice, thanks. I just hope you gave me at least one pair of sweats, and that you foresaw which shoes would give me blisters, and left them out." I went upstairs to change into the clothes Alice had picked for me to travel in. Comfortable, but designer, jeans, and a loose cotton knit shirt. I had convinced her that, as long as I was still human I preferred to be comfortable on a near six hour flight. I slid on the cute patterned Keds that she had agreed on and took my hair down, and put it back up in a loose, messy ponytail. My dark hair was still unbelievably curly from Rosalie's ministrations and I liked the way it pulled back into one of those careless laid back styles.

I turned to look at my sister, "Alice" I whispered. "I'm nervous." I knew he could hear me, and if he couldn't hear me, then he could hear Alice, but I was starting to get a serious case of stage fright. There was a knock at the door, and then Rose and Esme entered silently. Esme pulled me into a hug. "Bella, this night is one you and Edward deserve to enjoy. You've both waited a long time. It's natural to be nervous, but you mustn't be scared. It's going to be perfect." She let me go, and then Rose commanded my attention.  
"Remember Bella, follow your instincts. It's impossible to do it wrong." She gave me a wink and patted my shoulder. Alice looked at me, "Bella. I already told you that you have nothing to worry about. I've seen it." I must have blushed again because she added with a laugh, "Don't worry Bella, I didn't watch _that_ closely. Just enough to see you'll both be fine. Trust me." The three women smiled at me. Jasper stuck his head in the room. "Just so you know Bella, Edward is nervous too. I can feel it coming off of him. Just be nervous together. It's new for both of you." He sent me some confidence. I wasn't sure if I should be thankful or embarrassed that my brother was giving my sex life a boost. I just said "Thanks Jasper," and turned to the waiting women. "Ok! I'm ready. New York, Here I come!" The three laughed and escorted me down the stairs to my waiting husband.

Edward and I got into the waiting car, which looked suspiciously new, and started for Seattle. I looked at the time, 1:15 am. Only fifteen minutes off schedule, which I'm sure Edward would make up for with his speed demon tendencies. It was about three hours to Seattle, (with Edward at the wheel), and our flight was leaving for New York at 5:45. "When will we get to Seattle?" I asked.  
"Alice said around 4am. That will give us enough time to get checked in and feed the human." He smiled at me. He reached over and took my hand in his. He twisted my wedding band around, and then held my hand up to his cheek.  
"Bella, my wife, my love. Today you have made me the happiest man alive. I don't want you to be nervous, if you don't want to do this tonight you know you can tell me. I don't expect anything from you, but if you do still want to try, I promise, I'm in complete control." His face was pained, and I could tell he was choosing his words carefully.  
"I'm not nervous about that Edward, I have complete faith in you. I'm sure I would be just as nervous if we were both human! It's just anticipation of the unknown. I definitely want to do this" I gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm nervous, and excited, and ready. All at the same time. I'll bet I was giving Jasper a fit." We chuckled together at that. Edward released my hand, "Bella, you should try and get some sleep, I don't want you to miss a minute of this trip because I've tired you out! I'll wake you whenever we get to the airport." I knew this would be a battle I could not win, so I closed my eyes; I had a million things to think about.

-----

"Bella, honey. We're here. We've got to get out, the valet is waiting. Wake up sweetheart." I opened my eyes, it was still dark outside, and I had a brief moment of disorientation in my unfamiliar surroundings. I slid out of the front seat and tripped over the curb, falling flat on my face. I rushed to stand, laughing at myself and checking for injury. I looked at the open mouthed valet who was fighting a battle between helping and trying not to laugh, "Don't worry about me," I smiled, "I do this all the time. I'm just fine."

Edward was at my side in an instant, probably too quick considering our human audience. "Are you ok, I'm sorry, I should have helped you out. Please say you're ok, I can call Carlisle if I need to." His voice was slightly panicked.  
"Edward. I'm just fine, well if you don't count my unbelievable clumsiness. There's no reason to panic, or call Carlisle. Look," I held up my hands, "not even a scratch." He pulled me close, and I could feel him relax against me. Wow, I knew Edward was prone to over reaction, but this felt crazy.  
He unloaded the bags from the trunk of the car, and then turned to me.  
"Do you need me to carry you?"  
"I'm fine honey. Really, you know how clumsy I am. Let's just go. I'm starving."

We walked through the airport, hand in hand, and checked in, then we stopped when we found a little café. We took our seats and I ordered whenever the waitress came by, she took my order and tried a little too hard to flirt with my husband. I was having a strange sense of déjà vu, I recalled the first time we'd gone out to eat together and the beautiful waitress had had her eyes on Edward.  
I looked at him and smirked. "What's she thinking?" I was genuinely curious to know what she thought the relationship between Edward and I was.

Edward looked at her and paused before answering; she caught his eye and smiled widely. "She isn't sure what to think of you. She hasn't seen our wedding rings yet. She's frustrated that I didn't respond to her flirting, she's not used to be being ignored. She's going to try again, when she brings you your food." He looked at me waiting for my response. I nodded, deep in thought. I got up to have a human moment, and whenever I returned I sat down beside Edward instead of across from him. I scooted as close as the booth would allow, and gave him a passionate kiss. He was caught off guard by my public display of affection, but I felt him respond immediately. We were interrupted by the thunk of a plate being set on our table. I looked up fake surprised.  
"Oh my, I'm sorry; I guess I got a little carried away. I just can't keep my hands to myself." I looked at Edward innocently, and then back to the waitress. Her name tag said "Jen."  
"No problem maam. Can I get you anything else?" She was staring at Edward, refusing to make eye contact with me.  
"No thanks. This looks great." She turned to leave, and I added, "Actually, wait. You _can_ do something for me, you can quit looking at my husband like he's a piece of meat. We're on our honeymoon" I held up my left hand, "and I don't appreciate you ogling my husband like I'm not sitting here." Her mouth dropped open a bit, but she recovered quickly and walked away. Edward started laughing, and looked at me with a humorous gleam in his eye, "Wow, Bella. Jealous is sexy on you." He said this while his eyes traveled the length of my body, sending a jolt of electricity up my spine.  
I wasn't sure where that burst of bitchiness came from. Maybe Jasper's confidence was lingering? Maybe I had a bit of Rosalie in me after all, or maybe now that I was officially a Cullen I was able to stand up for myself. Either way, she wouldn't be a problem anymore.

I ate my meal, and then Edward dropped some money on the table and we headed to find our gate. We still had about an hour until boarding, so we picked a pair of seats in front of the window. It would be dark for a little while longer, so we weren't too worried about the sun. Edward pulled a deck of cards out of his bag and asked if I wanted to play a game. He explained that nobody ever played cards with him anymore, since he could read minds it was no fun. But since he couldn't read mine, it would be a new experience. He dealt the hands and taught me how to play 5 card draw, we spent the time until they called for us to board playing, not really keeping score. Finally they called for our group to board. Edward had booked us first class tickets, and let them know we were honeymooning, so they lavished attention on us. I was also sure that the Cullen's were big clients of theirs, and that they were treated like this honeymooning, or not. Though the Cullens did honeymoon more often than most.

Edward and I sat cuddled together on the big seat talking quietly to each other, his hands wound into my hair, and mine wrapped around his waist. He told me that he would give me my surprise whenever we got to New York, and that he had another waiting in Alaska for whenever we go there. I told him I had a gift for him too, and that I would give it to him once we got to the hotel. He smiled a little when I said hotel. The same smile he and his family used when referring to being vegetarians. The one that told me I was on the outside of an inside joke. I looked at him curiously, but whatever it was he didn't say. I fell asleep about two hours into the flight, and woke up to Edward shifting me back to my seat for the landing. He buckled the seat belt around me, and kissed my cheek. The plane landed, and we walked slowly down the long tunnel. I was not surprised to see the hired man with the sign that said "**Mr. and Mrs. Cullen**," whenever we got to the end. He took us out to a sleek black limousine and whisked us away.

The window between the seats went down. "Sir," he called to Edward. "Mrs. Cullen, Alice Cullen, I mean, instructed me that your bride may want refreshments once she arrived. There are cold drinks in the fridge, and a fresh pizza in the warmer. Also, I'll take special care to pull under the awning of your building. It is a sunny day today."  
I looked at Edward curious. Did this man know their secret? He shook his head, understanding my question and whispered for only me to hear, "He has driven for us in the city for the past twenty years, he is only aware of our preferences against the sun, and that we require no extra service in the way of food and drink. We pay him well to keep his questions to himself." Just then I realized what I had heard the man say. "Edward he said _"your building.."_ He meant the hotel right? He didn't mean your personal building right?" I looked at him sternly.  
"Of course not, love. Don't be ridiculous, he meant _our_ building. And it's not the whole building, it's just an apartment, and it's a wedding gift, so you can't complain. Plus, the rest of the family will use it whenever they come. So, consider it an investment." His face was all smiles.  
"Was this my surprise?" I asked him.  
"Yes, I wanted us to have a place of our own that we can escape to. Of course, after this it may be a while 'til we're back…" He let the sentence trail off. Right, because I would want to kill everyone.  
"I guess we'll just have to enjoy it right now then. I can't wait to see it. Are we almost there?"  
"Yes. As a matter of fact we're here." The car came to a stop and Phillip came around to get our door. He took the bags out of the trunk, "Will you be needing assistance with your luggage today Mr. Cullen?"  
"No, thanks Phillip. I can take it from here. We'll be staying in until this evening. Would you come to get us around 5:30?" Edward confirmed the time for this evening and motioned for me to go ahead. The door was swept open by a uniformed doorman.  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I'm Mark. Welcome to our community. Congratulations on your recent nuptials, and I hope that you enjoy your time in the city. Please let me know if I can be of service to either of you."  
"Thanks Mark. This is my wife Bella, and I am Edward. I'm sure we'll enjoy our time here. When my parents offered us the use of their new apartment for our honeymoon we couldn't resist. I'm looking forward to showing Bella the sights while we're here."  
Edward led us to the elevator which dinged open immediately.  
"Which floor?" Asked a uniformed attendant.  
"Six, please." Edward replied, the elevator lurched up and opened to a richly carpeted hallway. Edward led us to the very end of the hall, to the last door on the right. Number 604. My heart raced in anticipation. Edward dug in his jacket pocket for a set of keys and opened the door. Before I could take a step, Edward swept me into his arms and carried me across the threshold of our apartment. He looked down at me, his eyes full of love, and longing, and passion. "Welcome home Bella." I reached up and pulled his face close to mine, I gave him a chaste kiss, leaving him (and me) wanting so much more, and said "Put me down! I need to explore our humble abode." He beamed and set me on my feet.

I was struck immediately by the similarities between the Cullen home in Forks and the one I had just walked into. Everything was the clean white that I had grown accustomed to, but our apartment (wow, _my own apartment_) was accented with the rich blue that Edward and I loved. When I walked in, there was an small open area that widened into the living room, a crème leather sofa and loveseat in front of a fireplace that I was sure would be amazing in the winter time. I could just picture Edward and me cuddled up in the chair drinking hot cacao and reading Bronte. Of course, the hot cacao would be absent from the situation by the time we returned for cold weather, but it was a nice mental image. There was a nice sized flat screen TV mounted to the wall, and the same type of fancy stereo that Edward had in his room back home. The full sized kitchen had deep cherry hardwood floors, as did the rest of the apartment. The countertops were dark granite, and the appliances were all dark chrome. I laughed when I saw that the kitchen was fully stocked. A gourmet chef would have wanted for nothing in here, which I found very ironic.

Down the little hallway was the most luxurious bathroom. I noticed it was the same shower as the one at Edward's house, and a deep Jacuzzi tub was tucked into the corner. Across the hall from the bathroom was the bedroom. The big bed four poster bed was stained to match the floors and overflowing with down. The linens and comforter were dark grey, and there were navy accent pillows that seemed to float on top of everything. I had the urge to do a cannonball into the center of the bed.  
There was a bookshelf in the open corner of the room, and a comfy looking chair facing the window. I went to the window and gasped. The view overlooked Central Park, I could tell that it was only a couple minutes walk to get to the heart of it. It was so lush and green I could taste it. There were families out, and joggers, and couples holding hands and walking their dogs. It was a beautiful view. There was a door on the opposite side of the room that I imagined lead into a massive closet that came fully stocked compliment's of Alice.

Edward had been quiet this whole time following me from room to room and watching my reactions. I turned to him now,  
"Edward. This is the most perfect place in the world. The view, and the colors. I love it. I couldn't imagine a more beautiful home. Is it really ours?"  
"Yes my Bella. Anything, and everything for you. I'm glad you like it. The girls will be thrilled. And Emmett, he picked out the TV. He made me swear to give him credit." He chuckled, and pulled me into his arms. His mouth met mine softly and tenderly and we kissed for a moment, lost in our perfect little world. I decided now was the time to give him his wedding gift.

"Edward. Sit down, and don't move. I'll be right back." He looked puzzled, but complied, becoming a statue on the edge of the bed. I hurried out into the living room and opened my suitcase for the gift I had stashed there. I took out the square wooden box, and headed back to our room.  
"Edward, I have something for you." I thrust the box in his hands, shy now that it was silly when compared to an apartment in New York. I tucked his other gift, the one I had decided to make right before the wedding to keep Alice out, in my back pocket. I would give this to him separately.  
He looked at me with curious eyes, and opened the lid of the box. Inside, were the pages I had made documenting every major event in our life together, with my thoughts on the matter. On the pages I had glued the ticket stubs and few pictures that I had of the two of us. In the bottom of the box were the things I could not tape down. The "Golden Onion", some hospital bracelets, an extra copy of the invitations to both our going away party, and our wedding, and a few other random keepsakes that I had held onto. On top of it all was a short handwritten note. He read it;

_Edward, I know the one thing you so wish to have is unedited access to my thoughts. Since I cannot give them to you directly, here they are. I tried my hardest not to "edit," even through the rough times we have overcome. Inside this box, are my memories and thoughts on the important and unforgettable days in our relationship. I cannot promise you will like everything that you read, but I can promise that from now on, my thoughts are yours. I love you. Bella. _

He looked up at me awed, and lifted the first page out of the box. It detailed the first time I had seen him in the lunchroom, and then we he sat next to me in biology. He scanned the page, and met my eyes again. I think it was the first time that I had rendered Edward Cullen speechless. He carefully, reverently put the page back inside and rushed to set the box on the bedside table.  
In a blur, he was beside me, and we were in the middle of the big bed, his lips on mine. I could feel the passion of his kiss enveloping me and igniting my own passions as well. He moved so that I was underneath him, pressed gently into the soft down of the mattress, and pulled my face closer to his. When the human in me had to come up for air, he moved his mouth to the hollow beneath my ear, and then traveled down my neck, and kissed across the top of my shoulder. He pulled his mouth away from me and looked up, his eyes black with hunger. I wasn't sure which one my blood or my body that he was hungry for, maybe it was both. He seemed to be taking a moment to catch his breath so to speak. He rolled so that he was beside me, his arms still wrapped around me and rested his head on my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry. I was getting carried away, I had to stop before I lost control. Your gift, it was just.." he paused, looking for words again. "It was beyond words Bella. The most sincere, thoughtful, and most wonderful gift I've ever received."  
"I have one more thing for you." I whispered, trying not to break the seriousness of the moment, and moved to dig into my back pocket for the small corded necklace. I wasn't sure if Edward would wear it. I had never seen him with any jewelry before, but I had tried to make it masculine, and yet still meaningful for the sensitive man that I knew my husband was. I held out my hand, the dark leather a contrast to my pale skin. He took the cord and unrolled it from the careful knot I had tied to prevent it from being tangled.  
"A penny?" He looked at me curiously. He held up the shiny penny. I had used Charlie's tools to drill two small holes in the top and threaded a thin leather band through them to make the penny lay flat, a small knot tied on each side to keep it from moving. The cord was tied into two slip knots at the back making the size adjustable, completing the circle of the necklace.  
"Yes. It's a penny for my thoughts. I was serious when I said that they belonged to you. I promise to always try and be honest about what I'm feeling whenever you ask to know what I'm thinking. Even if you won't like what I'm thinking. You don't have to wear it, if you don't want to, it won't hurt my feelings, it was more the gesture than anything." I smiled, I wanted to give him an out, just in case jewelry wasn't his thing. But I figured that Edward would wear a dress if I told him it would make me happy. I laughed at the thought, picturing Edward in a hot pink 80's number with shoulder pads.  
Edward searched my face for the humor, not understanding my chuckle. He rubbed the penny, and tried his new gift.  
"Penny for your thoughts Bella? What are you laughing at?"  
I blushed, but I knew I had to answer honestly, that was the whole idea of the gift to begin with. "Well," I began, "I was thinking that if you didn't want to wear the necklace, I wouldn't hold it against you. But I think that even if you didn't want to wear it, you probably would anyways just to make me happy. Then I thought I could probably get you to wear a dress if I begged enough, and so I pictured you wearing a hot pink dress with shoulder pads, and it was funny."  
He looked shocked at my honesty, and then let out an enormous laugh.  
"Oh Bella, you amaze me. I will wear this, and not because it makes you happy, but because it makes _me_ happy. And please, for the sake of my masculinity don't ask me to wear a dress. And don't tell Emmett or Jasper about that little vision. I'd never live it down." He kissed me again, but broke the kiss off sooner than I would have liked. He laughed at my expression, guessing that I wanted things to progress in the direction of staying in bed.  
"There is plenty of time for that later tonight. Right now, I want to take my wife out on the town!"

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Read and Review and let me know! How did I do on the gifts and the wedding? I hope you liked it. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP! Have a great Monday!--Haley**


	6. The Big Apple

**A/N Sorry for the long delay! I haven't had internet access for the whole break almost so this has been finished and waiting to be posted. I'm already halfway through the next chapter, so I'm going to shoot for having it up by Wednesday! Aplogies in advance if this chapter has typos, I think I caught most of them but I wanted to get it up for you guys, and I'm waiting now for it to be beta'ed, I'll repost the fixed chapter as soon as it's done. This is Edward and Bella's honeymoon chapter, soooo it's got a sex scene! I think it's modest and tasteful, but you've been warned. Anyways, enjoy! And I hope you all had great holidays and a Happy New Years! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters, they are the property of Stephenie Meyer's. **_

* * *

I reluctantly got up from the comfort of Edward's embrace and walked down the short hallway to my suitcase in the living room. I zipped the lid shut and carried it back to the bed room. My husband was looking through the pages of the gift I had given him. He looked up from the bed and smiled at me without a word, and then returned his attention to the page in front of him. I opened my suitcase and looked at what Alice had repacked for me. She had already paired items as they should be worn, each set rolled together. There were two smaller bags nestled inside.

The smaller of the two was black with hot pink monogramming that read "Accessories," I opened it to find several pairs of earrings and matching necklaces. I laughed, Alice always thought of everything, not that I'd actually wear all this; I'd never know how to pair it off. I'd probably just keep wearing the small, and simple diamonds that my mother and sisters had given me. I zippered the small bag shut, and reached for the larger one. This one was bigger, and flat. There was no script on this one, so I opened it curiously. I blushed whenever I saw what had been packed in this one. Lingerie, lots of frilly, lacy, scandalous lingerie. There was a small piece of paper on the top of the folded piles.  
_  
Edward loves the pink one. –A_

I chuckled, so Alice had seen Edward's reaction, which meant I would decide to try out some of the things she had packed. I rifled through the choices, I could definitely see a few that I would _not_ be wearing. There was one in particular, a teeny red thong, with a matching bustier. The red material was gauzy and very see through, I couldn't imagine it concealing much, but then again that was the point. I laughed again at Alice's exuberance and love of shopping. I would try the lingerie, but I would wait to see how courageous I was feeling after tonight before deciding which pieces were acceptable. I zipped this bag shut, and put it away for now. I slid it into a drawer on the dresser, and put the bag of jewelry on the top. I turned to Edward,  
"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, at the reception, Charlie said something that gave me the impression that he knew about you sneaking up to my room all those nights. Did you catch what he was thinking when he said that? Did he know you had been there all along?"  
Edward laughed. "Oh that, he didn't know for sure, but he had a sneaking suspicion that we didn't spend many nights alone. But, he trusted that we were behaving, so he never asked any questions. I suppose it was silly to think we could fool a cop. I'm surprised however that I didn't hear that he knew, Charlie's thoughts have always been a little muddled for me. Guess he passed that along to you..." He smiled at me and looked back down at the page in his hand.  
"What page are you on?" I asked curiously.  
"The night we told Charlie about our engagement. You really thought he was going to shoot me? How were you going to explain my invincibility to bullets?" He teased.  
"You laugh now, but I thought you were a dead man—well, you already are a dead man, but I thought you were gonna be a deader man." He laughed heartily, for once not flinching at my choice of words.  
"Oh Bella. I would have caught his intention, and done something to prevent any exposure, plus Alice would have warned us if there was any real danger."  
Oh yeah, Alice. I felt silly for not thinking of that in the beginning. But you can't blame me; it was a very stressful night. I had to inform my father that his only daughter, just days out of high school, was planning to marry the only guy she'd ever dated. I had been petrified. Charlie however, had been unsurprised. He said he'd seen this one coming and that if I was happy he'd support me, though he thought we should wait a few years. I smiled thinking of that night, and quickly finished dressing.

I turned to Edward, "Ok husband, I'm ready to go! What's on the agenda for this evening?" I saw the desire flash in his eyes, "You know I had my own plans for the evening, but my husband reminded me that we had eternity to spend enjoying each other. If he's changed his mind I'll be happy to oblige. I can slip right out of these clothes in no time." I gave him my best seductive smile.

Edward's jaw dropped in astonishment; I had never been so forward before. He recovered quickly, "Bella. We are only in New York for two weeks. This is the only first honeymoon you'll have and I want to show you the city. So, as thrilling and as tempting as that offer sounds, I have to politely, and painfully decline, for now. So please, before I lose my resolve, get your things, and let's go!" He smiled at me and held out his arm. "Get your camera. Alice will kill us if we don't properly document this!" A look of false horror crossed his face. I quickly dug through my bag and found the digital camera I had received for my birthday.  
"Say cheese!" I snapped a picture of Edward looking glorious as usual in the foyer of our apartment. We walked out the door and into the plushly carpeted hallway, the elevator pinged open and closed and then let us out on the ground floor. Edward took my hand and let me out under the covered entrance where Phillip was waiting with the car. He opened the door and we slid onto the long leather seat. The car pulled away from the curb and into traffic.  
"Bella honey, we still have a few hours until sunset, and it's pretty clear today, so we're going to the New York Aquarium. Does that sound ok? We'll stop for dinner after our tour."  
"That sounds perfect Edward. I love aquariums. And I thought you were going to do something overly extravagant, it's nice to do something sensible for once!"  
Edward quickly looked away breaking our eye contact. He was hiding something, and if I knew my husband at all it was an expensive something.  
"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! What did you do?" I scowled.  
"Bella, please, no scowling on my honeymoon. That is not allowed. Is it so wrong to want time alone with my wife? I simply paid the museum to allow us to tour after hours. It is much easier to enjoy you without the cacophony of other's thoughts." His expression was one of complete innocence, and shock at my insolent reaction.  
I sighed. I couldn't change Edward's ridiculous spending habits; I would just have to deal. I decided to ignore his remark about needing to be alone with me.  
"Are we almost there?" I gave him a pointed look, one that told him we'd discuss his extravagances later.  
"Yes. We'll be there in about ten minutes. In the meantime, I'd like to kiss my wife."

He smiled and raised his eyebrows, daring me to object. That was something we could both agree on. I leaned into the circle of his arms and put my mouth on his. I let myself relax against him. I could feel his cold body through the layers of clothing. It was a feeling I had grown to love. The sharp contrast between his cold skin, and my warm skin, which seemed to grow warmer as our kisses progressed, was a sensual experience; one that often caused me to shiver with intensity. My heart was racing as Edward slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth. The taste of his mouth on mine was ecstasy. At the beginning of our relationship Edward's kisses had been chaste and controlled, but now, as we had slowly pushed the boundaries of our intimacy his kisses were full of passion. He still pulled away much sooner than I wanted him to, but as I had learned to control my own enthusiasm; he had also learned to control his urges. We had established a synchronized routine in our kisses, the intensity building, until Edward pulled away and moved his mouth along my neck to my collarbone while I would catch my breath and he would regroup and calm the "monster" that yearned for my blood. Once he felt he had regained enough control he would move his mouth back to mine and it would begin again. I didn't know how long this would last before one or both of us spontaneously combusted. I was glad tonight was finally here, and for as gentlemanly as Edward behaved, I knew he was just as excited as I was to let go of the boundaries, even if only partially on his behalf.

Our kiss was interrupted when we felt the car slow to a stop and Phillip came around to open the door. He opened the door, and then seeing us so closely entwined blushed and apologized "Excuse me Mr. Cullen, I'll just give you two a minute, please take your time" He quickly shut the door.  
Edward chuckled, I raised my eyebrows at him, "What's funny dear?"  
"Phillip was remembering having caught every other set of Cullens save for me in very similar positions, which might I say is a little disturbing, he has a very clear memory, and no one wants to see their parents tangled like that…" He trailed off with a look of horror. "He was also thinking we seemed to be a very amorous family. He's glad however, that I finally have someone to get caught with." I smiled, also exceedingly glad to be the one caught with Edward, regardless of any embarrassment I would usually feel.  
We took a minute to adjust ourselves; I straightened my shirt and tried to slow my heart rate. Edward adjusted himself, and I pretended not to notice the particular part of his anatomy that he was adjusting. Edward tapped twice on the door and Phillip opened it again and held out a hand to help me out.  
"Mrs. Cullen." He nodded.  
"Oh, please, call me Bella." I smiled warmly at him.  
"Bella, then I wanted to ask if I should prepare any specific food or drink items for the remainder of your stay. I'd like to make sure you have whatever you need when we're traveling."  
"Thanks Phillip, really whatever you have is fine. Don't go to any trouble on my behalf."  
"She likes Coke, and anything chocolate, or Cheetos. Bella is a junk food addict" Edward interrupted from behind me.  
"Thank you sir. I'll see to it that she is satisfied." Phillip gave me a small smile and shut the door.  
I scowled at Edward. I didn't want Phillip going to any trouble for me. He just chuckled and grabbed my hand and led me into a set of double doors, trying to spend as little time as possible outside. Realizing where we were I quickly decided to let him off the hook this time, he was only trying to keep me happy. Now it was time to enjoy the aquarium with my gorgeous, thoughtful husband.

The New York Aquarium was amazing. Everywhere you looked were huge brightly lit aquariums teeming with tropical fish. The staff greeted us at the door and explained that we were free to wander the aquarium as we wished, they would remain here as long as we liked, and for us to let them k now if we needed anything extra, or would like to see anything up close. They also kept giving Edward odd looks whenever he looked away. I could see him hiding a grin, so I'd have to ask him what they were thinking whenever we were alone. Edward led us through the exhibits with one hand firmly on my waist, the other tightly grasping mine. Whenever he would notice me pause to read the posted information he would tell me everything that he knew about the subject. Granted marine life was not one of his big interests, he knew quite a lot. We were looking at the types of fish popular among the coral reefs whenever I had a thought. It was one that had occurred to me on more than one occasion, I had just never thought to actually ask it.  
"Edward?"  
"Yes Bella." There was a smile in his voice, almost as if he knew how absurd my coming question would be.  
"OK, so don't laugh at me. But I have a question." He smiled even bigger now.  
"I promise to try not to laugh…" he trailed off.  
"Well it's two questions actually, first. Have you ever eaten fish?" I looked at him quizzically.  
He did laugh at this one. "No Bella. I have never stooped so low to eat a fish. It would be far too much effort for so little a meal. Emmett went after a killer whale once though. He thought it would be fun. The ultimate hunting experience. He was disappointed in the end. It was hard to catch, and he said it was pretty salty. Rosalie gave him hell for months when she found out. We all did." He was smiling at the memory. I chuckled. Leave it to Emmett to go after a whale. I wondered what the oddest animals they'd eaten were, and decided to ask whenever I was with the whole family again. I'm sure it would make for very interesting conversation.  
"You had another question love?" Edward looked at me waiting.  
"Yes. This one's a bit ridiculous though…" I was feeling embarrassed now.  
"Go on." He smiled.  
"Can you hear their minds?" I nodded towards the darting fish in the tank.  
"Hmm. That's actually not ridiculous. I have tried many times to hear the thoughts of other species. I can't hear their thoughts per se. It's more I can understand their instincts. I think, well Carlisle and I think, it's because the thought processes between us are so different. A fish, or a deer, or even a dog for that matter, don't think in any language. They think very instinctually, nonverbally. I can "hear" whenever something triggers a response. My presence for example often triggers a fight or flight response. I'm not sure if I'm really hearing though, or if the predator side of me understands the instinct. Maybe all of my kind can sense the reactions of smaller beings. Or maybe I can hear to a degree. Interestingly enough, the only animals I've gotten a semblance of thought from are primates. It wasn't really hearing thoughts, it was seeing pictures; still nonverbal, but much more easily interpreted than the minds of other species. That is what led Carlisle and I to the idea that it's due to the differing thought processes of other animals. Chimps and gorillas who are taught to communicate with humans through sign language and signs think in similar patterns, which made it easier to grasp their "thoughts" See, not a ridiculous question at all." He pulled me tight against him.  
"I'm still hoping that after your change I'll be able to hear you. Maybe our thought processes will be more similar, and it will open whatever door you seem to have thoroughly locked." He smiled down at me. I secretly hoped so too. I would never tell him that of course. As far as he was concerned I enjoyed my secret mind. But as convenient as it sometimes was, I was ready to share my head with him. I could learn like Alice and the rest of my family to keep him out when it was really necessary. I sighed a response, neither agreeing nor disagreeing to his statement.  
"What was the aquarium staff thinking? They kept giving you funny looks." I asked him.  
He chuckled again. "They're wondering how someone so young had enough money and clout to close this place down. They were thinking we had connections to the mob. Or that we are some kind of international royalty, being spoiled by our parents. Our lack of accent confused them though."  
A laugh bubbled out of my lips, me an international princess? Or a mobster? I guess "Cullen" could sound Italian? Edward was quite charming. Hmm.  
"That's silly." I stopped suddenly and looked above me. We were walking through a tunnel of water. There were sharks and stingrays on every side of me. It was kind of eerie. But beautiful too. I wanted to lie down on my back and just watch them swim for hours.  
"Wow. Edward this is amazing!" I did stop and look up at the tank above me. Crystal clear, blue water. I counted at least three different kinds of shark. Hammerhead, something grey and skinny, and another brown fat one. I was mesmerized, I'm not sure how long we stood there, me staring straight up watching, but finally Edward pulled my hand gently and we walked through the rest of the tunnel. At the other end there was an enclosure of penguins, "Do those make you hungry Eddie?" I teased him, remembering his comments about feeding me penguins whenever I was a newborn. I also knew that he hated being called "Eddie," something Emmett had taught me. He scowled. "No Isabella. They don't make me hungry. But you do." Suddenly I was backed up against the wall, his mouth ferociously on mine. His tongue greedily and roughly meeting mine. I was shocked to say the least, I wasn't expecting the sudden unbridled lust, but I threw myself into the kiss just as passionately as he had. Whenever he pulled away we were both panting for breath. His unneeded, mine definitely needed but numbered. I was speechless. Which I'm pretty sure had been his point.  
"I may have to call you Eddie more often if that's the reaction I get..." I trailed off, and Edward ignored the comment and pulled me along. My head was still spinning whenever we walked into the next room. It was what I imagined standing inside a snow-globe would feel like. There was a dome of glass all around and above us, and on top of that another globe of glass, there was about an eight foot space in between the two layers of glass. I looked up at Edward confused. There were no fish, or even water in the space around us. What could this be? Suddenly I heard a wet, but frighteningly loud sound. Something churning. A wall of water seemed to be headed straight towards us. I flinched, not having enough time to run, preparing myself for the onslaught of water and the force of the wave. I put up my hands to block my face and braced myself. But nothing happened. Whenever I looked up again, Edward was shaking with silent, uncontrollable laughter. Another wave was coming, but I knew better this time, so I just watched as the water crashed over and around us in between the two layers of glass.  
"It's a tidal wave Bella. It's the only one in the world that you can stand in the middle of and stay dry, not to mention alive." He explained as more waves crashed over us. I did lay down on the floor for this part. Edward laid down beside me and put his arm around me.  
"Bella. I could be in the midst of an honest to God tidal wave, and as long as you're by my side, I wouldn't notice a thing."  
He was looking into my eyes. I brought my hand to his cheek, and the traced his cheekbones and the hollow beneath his eyes. I placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.  
"And I would stand beside you. I would stand through anything to stay by your side. I will never leave you. And you're stuck with me now husband!" I held up my left hand and pointed to my ring. He kissed my palm and stood to offer me his hand.  
"Well my wife, I think it's time to feed my human bride, and then we'll go back to our apartment. I'm sure you're ready for bed after all this walking, so it's straight to sleep with you." There was a twinkle in his eyes as he said this.  
"Edward, sleep is the last thing on my mind after all of this walking. I could suggest a few other things to do in that bed…" I knew he was kidding me, but I took the bait anyways.  
He laughed. "Well then, we really should feed the human, I want you to have plenty of energy. We've got a marathon evening ahead of us." He waggled his eyebrows at me.  
We walked through the rest of the aquarium hardly stopping to look at anything, we were on a mission. Whenever we reached the exit, some of the staff was waiting for us. "Perhaps you'd like to stop in the gift shop before going?" they asked us. I looked at Edward, and though I was anxious to get home, I had promised Charlie a souvenir. He seemed to read my thoughts exactly. "Charlie." He said. I nodded. We made our way into the large brightly lit room. There were a million choices of stuffed fish, seals, whales, penguins. There were t-shirts, and sweatshirts, and ball caps. How would we ever decide on what to get. I suddenly had a moment of inspiration.  
"Edward. Could I borrow your phone real quick?" He handed it to me with a puzzled expression. It rang the moment I took it. Alice.  
"Oh Alice, I was just about to call you, I imagine you knew that and that's why you're calling right?" She laughed her tinkling laugh.  
"Yes, Bella. You get Charlie a book on the fish of the continental rainforest, and a hat. The khaki fishing one with the loops to put bait." Ha! She knew exactly what I needed from her, just as I suspected. The moment we decided to buy Charlie a gift she would have seen what we bought. She almost made it too easy.  
"Ok thanks Alice. Miss you. See you in thirteen days." I tried to end the call, but Alice stopped me.  
"I miss you too Bella. Could you put Edward on?" I was immediately suspicious.  
"What's wrong Alice?"  
"Nothing too spectacular, just seeing some weather changes and I want to alert Edward." Ok, fair enough, I passed the phone to my husband who was waiting with his hand held out and went in search of the gifts for my father. I went to the display of hats and immediately saw the one she was talking about. Charlie would love it. I grabbed it and headed to the books in the back of the store. I found the one she was referring to easily enough and headed to find Edward. I stopped short. There was a mountain of stuffed animals in my path, and at the top was a huge killer whale. I couldn't resist. Imagining the look on Emmett's face already had me laughing, so I grabbed that as well, and added a small penguin for Edward. I would surprise him with it tonight, just to antagonize him. I set everything on the counter to check out and a salesgirl scanned the things that I had grabbed. She told me it would be charged on the same card our admission had been charged to and bagged it all with an odd glance at the giant stuffed whale. I carried my bags to the front of the store where Edward was staring into one of the smaller display aquariums. His eyes traced the path of the clown fish back and forth across the tank. Something was up.  
"Edward? What's wrong what did Alice say?" It was more than just the weather and I would make him tell me. He turned and relief flooded his face whenever he saw that I was done.  
"In the car." He gestured to the door and took the bags from my hand. We thanked the staff for their efforts and headed out to where Phillip was waiting. It was dark outside, so Edward took his time, stalling the moment where he would have to explain what was going on. He opened my door for me and looked up at the sky while I got in. I was going crazy thinking of all of the different yet equally disastrous scenarios that could be the cause of Edward's panic. He slid in beside me and shut the door quickly. He knocked on the partition between the front seat and us and it rolled down smoothly.  
"Phillip, could you take us to the Italian Café near our apartment? You know the one, Café Bellissimo? Bella and I would like to have the drive to discuss some important matters if you would give us some privacy for the duration we'd greatly appreciate it." He smiled kindly at the driver, who nodded and swiftly raised the window.  
"Edward. What's going on? I want the truth. No lies."  
"Bella. It seems that Alice has seen our friends from Italy paying us a visit. Absolutely nothing sinister about it, just checking up on our side of the bargain. It was in the future, we were already back and in Alaska. You were already changed actually, they came and went it was a quick trip, just Felix and Demetri."  
"If that's the case, then why are you so worried?" I felt like I was missing something.  
"Alice also saw us discussing defensive strategies with the Denali's. So a decision is made between now and then that causes us to prepare for battle. She couldn't see the trigger or the circumstances, only our preparations. It's just the unknown that has us worried that's all. Alice will keep watching, and we should enjoy our trip. She will let us know if anything changes. Until we know differently everything will remain on schedule." He pulled me close against him and seemed to relax.  
"Ok. I trust you. If you guys think I shouldn't worry, then I won't. But I expect you to tell me if and when something changes. Thank you for being honest with me. Now, where is this Café Bellissimo that you're taking me to eat?"  
"I'm impressed that you're taking this so well Bella. I promise to be honest and prompt whenever anything changes. Café Bellissimo is about three blocks from our apartment. It's supposed to be a great authentic Italian restaurant, though I've never tried the food so you'll have to let me know." He smiled his crooked smile, the worry leaving his face to be replaced with a conspiratorial smirk. "I had reserved us a table on the patio, I thought you would enjoy the scenery. Then, I thought we could walk to rest of the way to our apartment and enjoy the night air. How does that sound?"  
"Wonderful, and I'm starving. What will you be having Mr. Cullen?" I teased.  
"Mushroom Ravioli and a Coke." He answered immediately. I laughed. We rode the rest of the way in a comfortable quiet, his arms wrapped around me, and my head resting against his shoulder. Whenever I felt the car slow I reluctantly moved to get out. Phillip gave a small knock this time and I chuckled at his lesson learned, though it wasn't necessary this time. We opened the door, and Phillip held it for us as we exited.  
"Take our stuff back to the apartment please Phillip, and then you are free for the evening. We'll walk home after dinner. And I think we'll call you to arrange a time for tomorrow, I imagine we'll want to sleep in. Thanks for your service tonight." Edward smiled and Phillip nodded and walked back around to the driver's side. He got into the sleek black car and it slowly moved out of sight. Edward motioned for me to walk ahead of him, and held open the door to the Café. Whenever we walked in I was speechless. It was a perfect little Italian Café, there was soft yellow lighting shining over each of the cozy booths and tables tucked into the little front room and the hostess lead us down a long burgundy colored hallway to the patio. It was fenced in with an intricate black wrought iron fence about waist high, and overlooked Central Park. The little space was lit by a string of lights hung around the perimeter, and a few lanterns in the center of each table. You could see the city lights shining, and above that the stars. It was perfect. The air outside was a little chilly, but not enough to be cold. The breeze picked up a few tresses of my hair and blew them around my face. I noticed that Edward was watching me closely, looking for a reaction.  
"It's perfect Edward. Really. What a great first night to be married." I smiled and reached for his hand across the table. He took my hand and kissed it and then continued to hold it across the table. A waitress appeared with a bottle of champagne and poured some into the two glasses on the table. I guess Edward had arranged for this, since we were both technically underage and they didn't ask any questions. When she had walked away, he picked up the glass and held it up.  
"To My Bella. I love you and I always will. I hope our forever is everything you ever wish for, and that you are eternally happy." He touched his glass to mine, and I took a sip. It was good. My first taste of champagne, and probably also my last. We ordered food, (Edward stuck to his word and ordered the mushroom ravioli, and I had the chicken parmigiana and fettuccini alfredo.) It was delicious, and we took home plenty of leftovers for the following days. When we had finished eating and talking Edward rose and came to pull out my chair. We paid the bill, and then strolled hand in hand down the street in the direction of our apartment. It had started to get chilly, so Edward draped his jacket, which I suspect he wore for this purpose alone over my shoulders and tucked me under his arm. He pointed out the monumental buildings for me and told me the things he remembered from earlier visits to the city. He talked about his first visit and then returning a few years later to see that skyscrapers had popped up all over the city. It was very interesting to hear it told from someone who had been there. I was looking forward to visiting the art museums and hearing his take on pieces and the stories behind them. We walked into the park and sat down in the plush grass and talked for what must have been a few hours. Finally, Edward rose and walked us across the street to our building. We rode up the elevator in silence. Both of us nervous and excited. We walked into the apartment and saw that our bags from the aquarium were on the countertop. I took out the giant whale and held it up for Edward to see.  
"For Emmett." I explained and he started laughing immediately.  
"That's perfect; he'll get a big kick out of that." He turned to put my leftovers in the fridge and I finally whispered, "I'm going to go change out of this. I'll be right back" He nodded and I walked down the hall and into our bedroom. I rifled in my suitcase for the robe I knew Alice had packed and took my toiletries and the robe into the bathroom. I took down my hair and brushed it and then brushed my teeth. Ugh. Garlic breath. Good thing vampires really weren't allergic to it. I took off the jeans and shirt I had worn out this evening and dropped them into the hamper. I slipped on the silky robe and tied the sash around my waist. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and walked back into my bedroom.

Edward was sitting on the edge of our bed, wearing flannel pajama bottoms. His bare chest distracted me momentarily from my nerves and I had to stop myself from rushing to the bed to jump his bones. He smiled whenever I walked into the room, and I put my shoes in the closet and turned to face him. I walked towards him and stopped whenever I was standing in front of him, slowly wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He brought his mouth to mine softly, and moved his hands to my waist. My heart was racing; he chuckled but made no move to do anything else with his hands. For now, they were sitting at a stern PG-13 right above my hips. I deepened our kiss and tangled my hands in his hair. I was sick of PG-13. We were married for goodness sakes. Resolved, I moved my hands to his chest and pushed him back onto the bed. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and without breaking our kiss slid us up to the head of the bed. His mouth left mine to do their usual track down my collar bone, but his hands lingered at my waist fingering the sash on the robe. I nodded my head slightly giving him permission and he pulled on the string loosening the tie at my waist. His cold hands found the skin of my back and I gasped. He moved so that we were sitting up, and put his hands on my face, looking me in the eye. Sliding them slowly down the sides of my neck he slid his hands under the robe and pushed it off of my shoulders. He took a deep steadying breath, and his gaze moved lower. I saw him take in the hollow at the base of my throat, and then the soft blue of the bra against my pale skin, and I saw the desire burn in his eyes, brighter than ever before. I moved to slide my arms out of the sleeves of the robe, and then pushed him again onto his back and kissed him again. He pulled me tight against him and the skin of my bare stomach met his in a cold rush. He broke our kiss, and put his head on my shoulder while his hands ran down my sides and over the lace at my waist, they danced across the band of fabric, and ran back up my sides, and he hesitated at the swell of my breast, seemingly unsure. In a quick motion he captured my breast in his hand and moved his other hand to do the same. Moving gently and slowly he turned so that I was on my back under him and pulled away from me. His eyes traveled the length of my body, and I blushed in anticipation. Whenever they met mine again they were smoldering.  
"Bella. I never imagined you could be any more beautiful. I'm the luckiest man alive."

He looked greedily at my body again and then leaned to kiss me again. His hands traveled slowly back up to the clasp at my bra and deftly unhooked it; it was on the floor so fast I only noticed whenever I felt his cold hands on my skin. Skin he had never touched before. I took in a shaky breath marveling at the way his hands felt on my sensitive skin. I slid my shaking hands slowly down his smooth back and dipped them past the waistband of his pajama pants anxious to have nothing between us. He moved against me, letting me feel the weight of him, and growled playfully in my ear. I moved my hands up to his shoulders and pushed them back trying to tell him to turn; we rolled so that I was on top of him, my knees on either side of his hips. I kissed him again feverishly, and moved so I could feel the length of him pressing against me. He grabbed my bottom and pulled me tight against him. We deepened our kiss and pressed our bodies closer together. I was thinking I was impressed at Edward's behavior, and thinking that my blue lingerie might survive the night. That Alice was wrong for once, whenever he flipped me quickly under him and tore the panties from my body. Seeing the torn lace in his hands he smiled sheepishly, and sat up on the bed. I sat up too,  
"Sorry. I guess I'm a little high strung right now…you're so amazing Bella. I want to see and feel every part of you. I don't know which part of you to worship first. I'm sorry I ruined these."  
I blushed. "It's ok. Alice already warned me that they wouldn't survive the night. She's already got a replacement pair. As for worshiping my body, I'd like you to start here." I put his hand where I wanted him to begin. "And I think you're wearing too many clothes. If I'm gonna be naked then so are you."  
I was surprised at myself, and at how comfortable I felt sitting here, naked talking to Edward like any other time.  
"Yes Maam!" He stood up from the bed and tore the pants from his body in a quick motion.  
"I figured an eye for an eye" He shrugged holding his own shredded clothes in his hand. I probably would have laughed, but I was too busy drinking in the sight of my now naked husband. The curves of his body were even better than how I had pictured them in the handful (ok, more than a handful) of times I'd imagined what a nude Edward would look like. He noticed my distraction and chuckled. Before I could be embarrassed, his hands were right back where I had placed them and his mouth had found mine.  
He worshipped my body for the rest of the night, and I returned the favor. It was greater than I would have imagined, and Edward's control was unbelievable, at times he was so gentle it was frustrating, but I knew there was no in between for him and that he the fact that this was happening to begin with was already an impossible feat achieved, so I kept my mouth closed, metaphorically speaking.

I woke the next morning in a state of pure bliss. Edward's stone arms were still wrapped around me, our bodies still entwined the way they'd been when we'd called it a night. He felt me stir and placed a soft kiss on my temple. I smiled and turned in his arms to say hello.  
"What's on the agenda for today Mr. Cullen?"  
"I was thinking we'd get you fed and showered and then do a little bit of sightseeing? It's supposed to rain all day, which I suppose is miserable for you, but perfect for me." He smiled apologetically.  
"Nonsense! What am I having for breakfast then husband dearest?" I put him on the spot.  
"Uh. What would you like? I could make you something..?" He was thinking fast, trying to come up with a suggestion.  
"It's ok, you haven't eaten in a hundred years, we'll leave this to the professionals." I moved to get out of bed, but Edward's hand on mine stopped me.  
"Just how hungry are you? Because, I'm ravished?" Before I could respond, his mouth was on mine and we were passionately reenacting the previous night's events.

A while later, I was showered (there was a great reenactment there too!) and fed and we were out the door.

New York was great! We went to see Wicked, Chicago, The Lion King, and West Side Story. We saw the Empire State building, and went shopping on 5th Avenue. Edward bought me a beautiful bracelet at Tiffany's. It was more than I ever dreamed. We sat in the park by the East River and watched the society ladies fret about. We ate French food (well _I_ ate French food), and took in art galleries, Edward's take on the art was refreshing and educational. On the ninth day of our trip, Edward needed to hunt, so he booked a spa day for me. I got a full body massage, and a manicure and pedicure and facial. It was glorious. They did a hot rocks massage that felt like heaven. Edward and I both came home from that day fully restored and ready for another marathon evening.

As great as New York was, being married to Edward was even better. Making love to him quickly became my favorite past time, we could get lost in each other for hours at a time. If I hadn't needed my human moments we might never have stopped.

The morning of our last day dawned eventually, with sadness and exhilaration on my part. We would board a plane this afternoon for Alaska, and meet the family at the new house in the Alaskan wilderness. Tomorrow evening was the night. Finally I would join my husband and siblings and parents in this life. Of course, the thought of the three days of pain put a damper on it, but I was still excited. Edward was quiet all morning, lost in his thoughts but attentive all the same. His hands kept moving up to the penny he wore around his neck, he had never taken it off since receiving it, and had asked me multiple times throughout our trip "Penny for your thoughts? I answered him honestly every time to his great surprise and enjoyment. We packed all of the suitcases and loaded the car, readied the apartment for our long absence, since we weren't sure when someone would be returning, and headed to the airport.  
"Edward?" I finally spoke; we were waiting in the lounge after checking in, a couple of hours before our flight out.  
"Yes?" He looked up from his book.  
"Penny for _your_ thoughts? You've been quiet all morning and I wondered what you were thinking?" He looked down at his lap, as if he was ashamed.  
"I'm just thinking about tomorrow Bella. It's so close. In a week, you'll be like me, and all of the drama in our life will be done with. The Volturi will have no business with us, my nature won't be a danger to you anymore, nor will others of my kind. It just seems too perfect. A person like me doesn't deserve so much happiness. It's a little hard for me to believe. I'm just waiting for something to happen to ruin all of this and come between us again." He paused at my furrowed brow. "Don't misunderstand, I pray that nothing happens, but it just seems like the calm before the storm. In a little more than twenty-four hours you'll be on your way to immortality. And I'm so selfishly happy I could sing. But, it seems like fate always has other plans for me, so I'm terrified of what it's going to throw at me. At us." He looked up at me.  
"Whatever happens, we'll go through it together. Besides, Alice hasn't seen any changes between now and tomorrow right? So if fate does throw something our way, I'll be strong enough to help you fight it this time. Nothing will tear me away from you, ever."  
He nodded, "You're right of course, but I'll worry until this is all over and you're safely changed. Now, I know you're going to roll your eyes at me, but I have to ask one more time, are you sure? You know I'm never leaving you again, human or vampire. I don't want you feeling pressured to make this decision, think of Rosalie. You can't go back." He almost looked afraid of my answer.  
I did roll my eyes. "I'm positive that this is what I want Edward. I know the struggles I'm facing, and I'm prepared to deal with them. I know what I'm giving up, and what I'm gaining. I belong to something, for the first time in my life; I am a part of something I believe in. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme. They're enough reason for me to change without you to sweeten the deal. But with you in the mix, there is no better option. I will be with you forever, or until someone pries my lifeless hand from yours. I have never been more sure of anything in my life."  
He kissed our clasped hands and pulled me tight against him. We sat like this for the rest of the wait, not speaking, but still communicating silently, until they called for our plane to board, and we took off towards our future together.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, and that it's not too full of errors! Like I said I'll repost a fixed version ASAP! I have a question, the next chapter is Bella's change, do people want a chapter from Edward's POV, or should I stick to just Bella? WHat do you think, send me a message, or let me know in your review. Read and Review Please and Thank You! :) Haley**


	7. Changed

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the posting guys. School has been crazy busy, and I haven't had much time to get stuff written. Also, I'm looking for a beta to help me with content and editing, I feel bad asking friends to do it because I know we're all crazy busy. So if you're interested, and have a quick turn around time, let me know! Ok, so I hope you all like this chapter, this is the one I've been excited to write for a while. Bella's change. Hope you like it, and let me know what you think!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Stephenie Meyer does, I just wanted to play with them. _  
**

* * *

Getting to Alaska was an all day thing, but we had a layover in Seattle and Charlie, Jake and Morgan would be meeting us for lunch. I settled in for the three hour plane ride, mentally preparing myself for the goodbye I'd make to Charlie in a few short hours. There was so much I needed to say, how could I sum up what he had meant to me? Charlie had been the best father that he knew how to be. He had made every effort to be involved in my life even when Renee had taken me off to Phoenix. I had gotten regular phone calls, and birthday and Christmas gifts, and gifts just because. Charlie had always made sure that I got had what I needed. When Renee couldn't afford to take me school shopping, Charlie had sent Renee the extra money. I knew that this was much more than many of my friends with divorced parents had expected from their fathers. I felt lucky to have mine.

And then, when I had come to Forks to live with him, I had fully expected to be miserable until graduation, when I would move somewhere sunny and be done with the cold. But Forks had been better than I thought possible, sure the cold and the wet had been miserable, but it was all worth it when I looked back. Forks brought me to Edward and the Cullens, and I couldn't regret that. My thoughts trailed off in that direction, and I fell asleep. Edward shook me awake as our plane was descending.  
"Bella, we're in Seattle. Wake up darling." He kissed my forehead.  
"Oh. Ok. Do you have the stuff for Charlie? And Jake and Morgan?" I asked. He nodded his head up to the baggage area above us. "In my bag. I'll grab them when we land." I nodded back, yawning and still groggy. We exited the plane and walked down the long tunnel. We had about seven hours between flights, enough time to leave the airport, grab dinner and then get checked in before our flight to Juneau. We hailed a cab and headed to the steakhouse we had decided to meet them at.

We hurried through the rain, into the restaurant where my dad, Jake, and Morgan were waiting for us.  
"Bells, over here!" My dad called through the crowded room. They were sitting at a table in the far corner of the restaurant. Jacob and Morgan waved at us. They all stood as we approached the table, Charlie reaching over to shake Edward's hand. Jake and Morgan gave us both warm hugs. We all sat down around the table.  
"Well, Bella how was the big city?" Charlie asked  
"It was amazing! Edward got us an apartment, can you believe it? It's perfect. It overlooks Central Park."  
Charlie looked at Edward, "An apartment, wow. That's great. I'm impressed."  
"Carlisle and Esme helped me of course, the family will all use it. Especially while we're in Europe." Edward added, probably thinking that it wasn't normal for a high school graduate to be able to afford a Central Park apartment. Jacob cleared his throat and we all turned to look at him, he was glowing, "Morgan has an announcement." She smiled warmly at him.  
"Well, two actually." She held up her left hand.  
"We're engaged! Jacob asked me the day after you guys left for New York, of course I said yes."  
There was a beautiful sparkling diamond on her hand now. I was thrilled for them, and I had a feeling I knew what the second announcement was.  
"Oh wow. Congrats guys! I'm so happy for you. Have ya'll decided on a date yet?" Morgan nodded, "We're thinking Christmas time, on the beach. We know you guys'll be in Europe, but we just don't want to wait." She blushed. "Which brings me to announcement number two. We're having a baby. We know it's all out of order, but we couldn't be happier. I found out last week. I'm due in May." She and Jacob exchanged a look full of emotion. He covered her hand with his giant one on the table top. I was thrilled for them, but also worried about the barrage of second thoughts this would dredge up in Edward. He wanted children for me; though they weren't something I had ever really wanted for myself. I wanted my Edward; he was my only real priority.  
"Congratulations son." Charlie boomed, he stood up to give Jake and Morgan a hug and clapped Jacob on the back. "It'll be good to be an uncle. That little kid will be spoiled between Billy and me." He winked before returning to his seat.  
Edward and I congratulated the happy couple as well, and lamented that we'd be in "Europe" for both the wedding, and the birth. But Jacob assured us that he'd keep us informed and send us pictures. I was happy for my best friend, and his growing little family. Most would think that he was young to be a father, which, I suppose he was, but he had lots of life experience, and I knew he and Morgan had something that no other couple had. The bond of an imprint. Jacob wouldn't leave Morgan or his child under any circumstances, and should the unthinkable happen, his wolf brothers would make sure they were always taken care of. I knew this was a great thing for Jacob.

We ordered our food, and chatted merrily, telling about our trip to New York. Edward feigned eating his stake, which he ordered rare, and chewed a few bites trying hard not to grimace. Jacob made sure there were no leftovers and when the check finally arrived, I was feeling ok about leaving Charlie. I would miss him immensely of course, but with Jacob's wedding and baby coming I was sure he'd be kept busy. And then there'd be a new little one around to enjoy, and I figured that would keep him entertained in my absence. I think it was an easier feat saying goodbye, because I knew that I was protecting him from the dangers of my (well Edward's, but practically my) world. His ignorance on the Cullen's ensured his safety, and that was what mattered to me now.

I motioned for Edward to get out the souvenirs from New York. We gave Charlie his stuff from the aquarium, and the other things we had picked up for him. A Yankees cap, (Which was kind of a joke. Charlie loved the Mariners), a few t-shirts, and a new gun holster we bought from a street vendor and had his initials engraved on. He liked them all, except for the cap, which he vowed never to wear.

Jake was next, we had gotten Jacob some sports memorabilia. A Giants jersey and a Lakers hat. In one of the stores we browsed, I had found a t-shirt for him. One I was unable to resist buying for him it was black with a full moon silhouetted against red lettering that said "_Werewolves do it 'til they howl…"_ I handed it over to him, anxious to see his reaction. As I predicted, he loved it, though I'm not sure Charlie understood why it was funny. We had gotten a few things for Morgan too. A pink and brown Coach purse and a small Tiffany charm bracelet. I hoped that she liked them and that they were her taste, but I think it was a success, since she squealed with delight as she unwrapped them. All in all, we had done a good job. Now I could only hope that my siblings liked their souvenirs as well.

We wrapped up our dinner and headed outside, Charlie offered to drive us back to the airport and we took him up on the offer, glad not have to wait for a cab. Before we got in the car Jake pulled me aside, he and Morgan were spending the night in Seattle, getting some errands run and doing some shopping.  
"Bella. I wanted to just say how much your friendship means to me. I know I fought you tooth and nail on the whole vampire thing, but I want you to know that you're safe from the pack. I've made sure; we know you're choosing this and that you won't be a danger to the tribe, or humans in general. But I want you to promise me something," he looked down into my eyes.  
"What is it Jake?" I asked, my voice choked with emotion.  
"Remember yourself, after. And don't let Charlie think you're dead, I'll feed him whatever excuses you need me to, but don't do that to him. And, call me. The minute you're awake, or transformed, or whatever you call it. Let me know. I'll worry until you do."

He pulled me close, into a tight hug. His woodsy smell enveloped me, bringing back memories from the past three years. Building motorcycles in the garage, being carried through the woods to lay the trail for Victoria and her army, him singing karaoke at our part, and being up at the altar for our wedding. Now he was getting married, and having his own kid.  
"Of course Jake. I'll call you as soon as I can. And as far as Charlie is concerned, I don't know what the story will be. But I promise to keep you in the loop. Take care of Morgan, and _you _call me the minute that baby is born!" I hugged him tightly. I stepped away from him, and turned to find Morgan. She saw me looking for her and stepped back in our direction, I pulled her in for a tight hug as well, and she whispered in my ear  
"Don't be a stranger Bella. You have a niece or a nephew who will want to know his aunt and uncle, undead or alive. Thanks for being there for Jake before I was, and I promise we'll take care of Charlie for you. Don't worry about a thing."  
"Thanks Morgan. You'll take care of Jake too right? Keep him in line." I added this loudly enough for Jake to hear, and he scowled over to us. "I don't need any looking after, and you know that Bells." Charlie and Edward chuckled. I turned away from the small group and called Charlie to come talk to me. He nodded, and stepped over.  
"Dad. I'm sure gonna miss you. I'll call when I can. And email, once I get internet all set up and settled over in Cambridge. Thanks for letting me go. I love you. And thanks for letting me live with you. Take care of Billy and my truck for me." He smiled,  
"Sure thing Bells. I'll miss you too. Don't be a stranger, ok?" Edward appeared behind me,  
"Honey, we should get going, we need to check in earlier for international flights." Charlie nodded, and we moved towards the parking lot. I gave Jake and Morgan one last hug, and then Edward, Charlie and I headed for the police cruiser. I told Edward he should take the front seat, and I climbed into the back behind the partition. Charlie looked into his rearview mirror and chuckled, "Never thought I'd see you back there Bells." We all laughed. Charlie got us to the airport in record time, and used his red and blues to park in the drop off zone; we all got out and walked as far as non-passengers were allowed. Charlie pulled Edward into a hug, and patted him on the back, "Take care of my girl Edward. You're all she's got over there. I'm trusting you."  
"Yes sir, you have my word." Edward nodded, and then turned to me, "I'm going to go check us in, and I'll be right back." I knew he was giving me time with Charlie to say my goodbye.  
"Ok dad. Take care of yourself. There's plenty of food in the freezer, and reheating instructions on the fridge. And I'll miss you. Don't stay in that house all alone. Go out, and meet people. Find someone. I love you. Always and forever, no matter the distance between us." I gave him a tight hug, my eyes burning, and my throat tight. I didn't want him to see how upset I was. He pulled me close, and whispered in my ear.  
"My Isabella Marie. Thank you for coming to live with your old man. You gave me a great two years, and I'm happy and proud of all that you've achieved since then. Do great things, and see the world, but remember where you came from, and now that you can always come back home." He kissed my forehead, and then my cheek, then let me go, and pressed a kiss to the back of my hand. There were tears in his eyes, full of emotion. Edward came up behind me then, and shook Charlie's hand a final time. And we walked away.

Hours later, on board the flight to Juneau, Edward told me that Charlie was thinking only happy thoughts. Full of love and pride, though he was sad to see us go, he knew we were going to be all right. "He finally trusts me with his daughter. That's something I never thought I'd see," Edward teased. The flight was endless. I lost track of the time, content to watch whatever movie was playing and cuddle into Edward's "sleeping" form. He was in deep thought, I was assuming about the upcoming evening, and I didn't want to disturb him, when attendant came by with our meals, and I took this as a golden opportunity. I prodded Edward, as hard as I dared to, in the ribs, and said "Honey, wake up. It's time to eat." I elbowed him again for good measure, and he "woke up" smiling.  
"You think you're clever don't you?" He whispered into my hair, chuckling. I did think I was pretty clever.  
"I was only keeping up appearances dear. I know that's the most important thing about being a Cullen. Alice taught me well." I looked up at him innocently. He smiled, and laughed it off. The rest of the flight was uneventful, we talked quietly, and I slept for the last hour or so. As usual, Edward woke me when our plane was descending.  
"Next time we travel, I'll be just as wide awake as you are! What will you do without those extra moments to yourself while I snooze?" I teased. We deplaned, and it didn't take me long to find the bouncing ball of vampiric energy waiting for us on the tarmac.  
"Bella! Edward! Ohmygosh!" Alice was squealing with excitement as we walked in her direction. Emmett and Rosalie were there as well, Rosalie rolling her eyes slightly at our sister's enthusiasm. As soon as we crossed the security threshold Alice all but tackled me into a hug.  
"I missed you! Good job on your wardrobe though! I was proud! And I love my gift. You shouldn't have!"  
"Whoa, Alice. Calm down. I missed you too, and shame on you for peeking." I hugged her back though; I had missed her more than I said. I turned to give Rosalie and Emmett a quick hug as well. Then I turned back to Alice. "Where's Jazz? And Esme, and Carlisle?" I had figured that the whole family would be here.  
"Jasper and Carlisle are hunting, Jazz wanted to be able to stay with the family tonight, so he's taking precautionary measures." Alice frowned a little, seemingly worried for her husband. "And Esme is at the house, putting some final touches on everything. The three of us came, because we had to bring something special for you Bella." Rosalie perked up at this point.  
"Yeah, something really special. Edward picked it out, but I made all the modifications. It's perfect, maybe better than the---"  
"Rose! Stop right there." Edward interrupted her. I was very confused.  
"Bells, remember when I said that I had something for you when we got back to Alaska? Well, I wanted you to enjoy it a bit before tonight. So I asked my big mouthed siblings to bring it." He glared at Alice and Rose. Emmett beamed, "For once, it wasn't me who ruined a surprise! Ha!" He looked smugly at his wife and sister. Who glared at him. Alice got over it quickly though, and latched onto Edward's arm. "Can we do this already? Please. It's killing me!" Edward nodded, and in the blink of an eye, Alice had tied a blindfold over my eyes.  
"You might want to keep that for later Bella." Emmett added, "Sensory deprivation does curios things to a vampire." We all chuckled. I had finally put all of the comments together, and could guess from Edward's tendencies that he was about to make good on the promise to replace my truck. The question was, how extravagant had he gone? If the apartment in Central Park was any indication, I was a tad worried. But I would be a trooper. For my husband, and my oddly car obsessed family members. I put out my hands for Edward, or someone, anyone really, just to move things along, to lead me forward.  
"Ok. Let's see this surprise." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster, with a combination of dread, and sheer excitement running through my limbs. I was moved forward, and finally came to a stop. Alice spun me around a few time, "Just for good measure" though I wasn't sure what exactly the purpose was. Probably just because she could. Finally, Edward spoke,  
"Ok Bella. I tried to be modest about this, and I think we'll both be happy with the outcome. Close your eyes." I heard a car come purring to life, it sounded expensive, and fast. Two things I didn't have much experience with, and Alice untied the blindfold and whipped it away.  
"Open them Bella!" This was from Rosalie, who sounded more excited than I think I had ever heard her sound.  
I opened my eyes, and I was instantly excited. Edward had done a great job. The shiny red Camaro was flawless. It was the newest model, the one I had told Edward that I liked, absentmindedly. It was the perfect combination of modesty and speed like he had said. An American made car that didn't scream "rich and spoiled", but one that had sports car enthusiasts chomping at the bit none the less.  
"It's perfect! I love it. Thank you so much." I think he was a bit surprised that I was taking this so well. "When do I get to drive it?" He motioned me forward with his hands,  
"Right now. It's about a five hour drive to our new place."  
"We'll meet you there Bella. No offense, but I don't think I want to travel at your pace, even in a sports car." Rosalie hugged me and grinned. Emmett followed, "Well sis, see you at the house. Then it's showtime!" Edward hissed at him, and my sisters shot him a glare.  
"It's ok, really. I'm ready. So when I wake up, you'll be ready for a wrestling match right Em?" I teased. His face lit up, and he smiled like a little boy.  
"Oh Bella. It's on!"  
"Do you mind if I ride with you two?" Alice interrupted.  
"Riding up with the "lovetwins" was enough for me, though you two'll probably be worse. I wanna hear about New York." I nodded, and then we all loaded the cars and settled in for the ride to the house. I drove first, and loved it, but I guess I wasn't going fast enough for Edward's taste because halfway through he asked if he could have a turn. We made it to the house in no time once we switched drivers.

We pulled onto a long isolated drive, it had been shoveled to make a path for our car, and the snow piled on either side was easily six feet high, I wondered how I would ever survive this place and its weather. At the end of the drive was the most enormous and most beautiful house I had ever seen. The exterior was a mixture of brick and stone in warm earthy colors, and chocolate colored shutters framed each set of windows. A massive stone chimney was pouring smoke, I couldn't wait to get inside and warm up. I squealed in delight and barreled out of the car and towards the big wooden door.  
"Ohmygosh! It's beautiful! It's enormous!" I opened the big door and took in the great room. Big cozy couches, and warm rugs made it a very inviting place. I knew I'd spend a lot of time in this room with my family. I greeted my parents, who were waiting for us just inside.  
"Esme! It's amazing! How did you do it?" I hugged her tightly.  
"I'm glad you like it Bella! Now, go look upstairs at your room, and then come back down to eat I made all of your favorites." She kissed my cheek. Carlisle was at her side, smiling.  
"Bella. Welcome home. I hope you enjoyed New York. I missed my newest daughter, and I'm glad to have you back." He hugged me as well. Edward appeared in the doorway, Alice flitted past him and disappeared up the stairs to find Jasper, Edward smiled widely at his family, "Hello everyone. It appears my wife likes the house. Perfect job as usual Mom." He set our luggage down in the foyer, and crossed the room to give his mother a hug.  
"Well I'm glad that you like it, now, go show your wife her room. The fourth floor is yours."  
"Yes maam!" Edward motioned for me to follow him up the stairs. I nodded again at Esme and Carlisle, and fell in to step behind him.

Our room was fantastic. It was done in dark soothing colors, and had the most enormous bed. Edward had his wall of music, and fancy stereo system, I had a wall of books, and a cozy chair by the window. It was the perfect combo for the two of us. Esme had done perfectly. The bathroom was no less spectacular, a huge walk in shower, and even bigger walk in closet. His and hers sinks, and a big Jacuzzi tub. It was an oasis. Also on our floor, was a theater room with a big TV and surround sound, and a guest bedroom. Each floor had a similar layout, and each couple had their own floor, though what the other rooms served as was different. Alice and Jasper had the third floor, and theirs had a study, and a spare room that was basically a closet full of Alice's splurges. Rose and Emmet had the second floor, and theirs had a spare room, and a game room. There was a pool table, ping pong, foosball, and air hockey. I had a feeling it would be a fun room. Finally, Carlisle and Esme had the ground floor, with a kitchen, a huge mudroom off of the garage, and their bedroom. The basement had a big screen TV and every gaming system you could ever want and millions of games. This was where the boys would spend most of their time I was sure. After getting the grand tour, I went down to the kitchen to tell the family about New York, and have a last human meal before we started things tonight. Esme had cooked all of my favorites, lasagna, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, cornbread, and a colorful salad. For dessert she had made warm apple crumble, served with vanilla ice cream. It was delicious; I ate enough to put Jacob to shame. We sat around the table all eight of us talking about our trip and passing out souvenirs. For Carlisle and Esme it was a nice hand carved mantelpiece that said "The Cullens" to put over the fireplace. For Rose, we had gotten some really nice leather boots, which she loved and put on immediately. We found Jasper a book on the history of New York, from the beginning until now, and a Yankees hat, just to be funny. His expression was priceless. We gave Alice some cool art that we had found and liked in one of the cafés we'd frequented. She loved it, and already knew where to hang it naturally. Finally, we gave Emmett his whale. I handed him the bag, and said "Emmett, fish are friends, not food." He looked a little confused, but quickly got our joke when he opened the bag. The family laughed hysterically and we teased him for a bit before he finally made us give it up. We had also gotten him a fancy pocket knife, so we gave him that too.

For the next few hours, we chatted quietly around the fire. Edward brought me hot chocolate, and apple cider, and an Irish coffee. He brought me pastries, and warm cinnamon rolls, and gooey cookies. He rubbed my feet while I leaned against the warm bricks on the hearth. Rosalie and Alice gave me a manicure and a pedicure, and curled and styled my hair. Emmett and Jasper played me in a game of monopoly. Carlisle read to me from my favorite Bronte novel, and Esme helped me unpack from New York and get situated in my room. Each of my siblings and parents did something special with me, it was a quiet and reflective evening, and I hoped that I could remember their kindnesses tonight long after I was changed. Rosalie and Emmett stood and came over to me.  
"Bell, Em and I are gonna go out for a bit. We'll come back, after things are underway." She looked at me, gauging my reaction.  
"Ok Rose. I'll see you on the other side I guess. Thanks, for everything. Both of you. I love you."  
Rosalie hugged me hard, and kissed my cheek. "This isn't goodbye silly, we'll be here when you wake up. But, I love you too sis." She smiled and moved towards the door. Emmett grabbed me in one of his huge bear hugs.  
"Ugh. Can't. Breathe. Emmett. Down," was all I was able to squeeze out. He laughed and snuggled me tighter. "This is the last time I'll be able to squeeze the breath outta you sis. Gotta make it a good one." He set me back on my feet. "Love ya Bells, see you in a few days." He ruffled my hair and then he and Rose were gone. Jasper stood.  
"Bella. You know how I feel about you, but I'm leaving too. I don't want to take any chances, and I'm afraid feeling what you're feeling might be too much. I'll be back as soon as it's safe." He nodded at me, and I smiled back. I was glad that his life would be easier after this was said and done.  
"Bye Jazz." He winked, and then also went out the front door. I looked around at my remaining family. Carlisle and Esme, Alice, Edward "You're all staying then? Alice, you can go with Jasper.."  
"Nonsense Bella, he's going with Rose and Emmett to hunt for two nights, he'll be just fine. My best friend, my sister, needs me. I'm here till it's over." She hugged me and then flitted up the stairs. Carlisle and Esme followed her up, and Edward took me in his arms. "It's time my love. Are you ready?"  
I nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be Mr. Cullen. I want you to know, that I know you're worried, but I know that I'll be just fine. I have faith in you. You'll stop when you need to, and you'll survive these days, and when they're over we'll be together forever, and much more durable." He didn't say anything just pulled me tight against him. We walked up the stairs to the spare room on our floor. Alice had made the bed with fresh sheets. There were no pillows or blankets just the dark black sheets, and the four cuffed restraints on the corners of the bed. My heart hammered in my chest.  
"Bella, it's just a precaution. We'll only use them if they become necessary, we don't want you to hurt yourself. Are you ok?" Carlisle asked, a hand calmly on my shoulder.  
"Yes, I'm ok, just a bit nervous. But no second thoughts at all. Just nerves." I was rambling, but I wanted to reassure them that this was the right choice.  
"I thought you might be, so I prepared a syringe with some anti-anxiety medicine. I'll give you this now, and then you should lie down and get comfortable. Then whenever you're ready, I'll give you this," he held up another syringe, "and you will fall asleep. Once you're under, we'll start. Edward will bite you five times. Once here," he put his hand to his throat, "then once on each ankle and wrist. He'll bind up the wounds, and the transformation will begin. It should last around three days. When you wake up you may be very disoriented, but try to stay calm, and remember that nobody here is going to hurt you."  
I nodded slowly, taking it all in. Alice came over with a bundle of clothes in her arms, "Come change Bella. I want you to be comfortable." She led me down the hall to my bedroom, and handed me a pair of sweats and one of Edward's t-shirts.  
"Alice! You realize these are sweat pants right?" I said with mock horror.  
"Bella, you'll want to be comfortable, there's plenty of time for dress up later." She wasn't laughing. I was just trying to lighten the mood, everyone was so somber and quiet. I shrugged my shoulders and put on the clothes that she had given me.  
"Alice. I need you to smile, I need you to not act like I'm dying, because all this is doing is making it worse for me. I have to know that someone is going to sit with Edward while he sits with me. He can't do this alone. And I need to know that you'll keep things from getting too morbid. I know this is gonna hurt like a bitch, I'm well aware of the agony I'm about to endure, but Edward shouldn't go through it again, and you have to promise me that you won't let him."

She wrapped her small arms around me. "Oh Bella. I know you're not dying, obviously. I've seen all of this work out, and I know that you'll be fine. I promise I won't let Edward wallow. I'm sorry for acting like this." She paused, "you look absolutely dreadful in those sweats. Is that better?" She grinned her Alice grin at me.  
"Yes. Much, now, let's get this show on the road." I turned and headed back to the spare room. Edward was pacing in front of the window.  
"Edward, could I have a minute?" I asked him. He looked up, confusion touched his brow, but he nodded and came over to me. I motioned for him to follow me out into the hall.  
"You can't do this to yourself. We haven't even started and you're a nervous wreck. You have to promise me that you won't spend these days in agony with me. I have a favor to ask you," he looked hesitant, "Read to me. The whole time. I want you to read to me. Something funny and lighthearted. And if you need to leave, and hunt, or just take a break, I want you to. Esme and Carlisle and Alice will be there, I'll be in good hands. I'll suffer more if I know that you're suffering too. So, promise me, that you won't burn with me. And that you'll read me a good story." I smiled up at him. He pulled me close against him and held me for a moment.

"My Bella. I will do anything you ask. And though I cannot promise not to suffer, I can promise to read to you, and I can promise that you will be in good hands. Mine, I won't leave your side. I will be the last thing you see when you close your eyes, and the first thing you see when you open them. And then it will be our turn for some peace. No more deadlines, no more dangers. Just us." He kissed me passionately.  
"Then let's do this. I'm ready." He nodded, and we went back into the bedroom. I nodded to Carlisle.  
"I'm ready." I took a deep breath as Carlisle injected the first syringe, and felt warmth spreading up my arm and throughout my body. What was I so worried about again?  
"Bella, you need to lie down, and take deep breaths." Carlisle told me, I sat down gingerly on the bed, and reached a hand out to Alice and Esme.

"I'll see you on the other side Mom. Sis. Love you both. Don't let my husband get too crazy in here. Alice pick a good book, something light, that you'll all enjoy." They nodded and Esme kissed my cheek.  
"Goodnight Bella."  
I laid back on the firm mattress and scooched up to the top of the bed, Edward put his hand in mine and started humming my lullaby. I heard Carlisle ready the next syringe, felt another prick in my arm, and was drifting away to Edward's exquisite song.

I'm not sure how long I drifted. It felt like I was floating on a gently waving sea, back and forth, back and forth, a familiar song in the background. It was quite soothing for a while. Though, "while" is a relative term I guess because it could have been hours or minutes. I couldn't shake the nagging feeling though, that I was waiting for something terrible to happen. As relaxing as this ocean was, I was tensed for disaster. I was expecting a sudden, halting moment. Like in a scary movie when the bad guy leaps out from behind the door, leaving your heart flying and your head spinning looking for all possible escape routes. So, I didn't notice right away that the waves were growing steadily rougher, and that the temperature around me was rising uncomfortably.

I opened my eyes to a world far too bright and detailed for me. It could have been polar bears dancing in bikinis, or naked men doing the limbo for all I could see. It was a painful non-sight. I could see, but I couldn't. I closed my eyes, and focused on hearing my surroundings instead. Far off, I could hear a melodic voice speaking. I could make out few words here and there, but not enough to figure out who was speaking, and about what. I tried taking a deep breath, but it only seemed to make me hotter. I tried to roll onto my side thinking cool air on my back would be a relief, but something had me pinned down, on my back. I struggled against whatever was holding me down, and panic started to rise in my chest. Where was I? And why was it getting so damn hot? I tried to take deep breaths, and the heat kept rising and rising. I remembered being a kid in Arizona, and going down the hot metal slide in the heat of July, that's what this felt like, only the slide didn't end, and it kept getting hotter. I thrashed against my bindings. And cried out, "Please, just let me up. I need to move. Just let me up. Please." But whoever it was didn't let me up, and it was getting hotter still. With each breath I took in the fire around me raged hotter. I tried to remember how I had gotten to this place. If I could remember that, then maybe the rest would fall into place. Was I dying? Had I been in an accident? Oh my gosh, if I was in an accident Charlie and Renee would freak out. Not to mention Edward. Edward! It all came flooding back to me now, the past years, and I knew that I was changing. This was the agony of death.

I stopped thinking. I tried to focus on my surroundings, on what I was hearing. I remembered asking Edward to read to me, so I listened to try and hear what he had chosen. It sounded like what I thought being the washing machine would sound like. Hollow, and swishy. Sounds came in and out of range rhythmically, and I struggled to hold on to the words I could make out. But the effort of remembering each word made it impossible to remember the words strung together as a sentence, let alone a story. Instead I started counting Edward's words. I could hold onto a number in my mind, and remember the next one, I got as far as 593 before the fire burned hot enough to make me forget what I was counting. I tried to move again, to get off of my back, to relieve some of the burning. My flesh was on fire, it had to be, if only I could turn over. I thrashed against the bindings again, and again, until I was weak with the effort of trying to turn.  
"Please. Edward, you have to help me, I need to roll over. Off of my back, the fire, it's on my back. Help me. Please." I wasn't sure if my voice made any sound, or if there was any body there to hear the sounds I was making, but apparently it did, and there was, because I felt a slight change in the pressure from my back to my left side, as if I had finally rolled over. Pain swam through the now exposed part of my back, worse than the pain of lying still, and I heard myself cry out. I forced myself to black out the pain, and retreat into my mind. I imagined turning off the TV, and the radio and then the light, until I was lying on my side in my old bedroom in the dark. I played happy memories of Renee, and Charlie, and Edward and the Cullens, and the wolves over and over in my mind until I drifted into another consciousness.

When I became aware again, the first thing I noticed was the clarity that I was hearing. I could hear Esme humming to herself, and the steady punch and thread of her needle on the cross stitch. I could hear Carlisle, further away thumbing through pages of a heavy volume. Closer to me I could hear Edward reading, the soft brush of his fingers on the pages, I could hear Alice beside him, flipping through a catalog, her pen squeaking as she drew circles around choice items. I could hear all this, and something behind all of that that I couldn't identify, a sort of buzzing, unfocused sound. The next thing I noticed was that the pain hadn't gone anywhere. I felt my body jerk violently at the realization, and tried to force the pain back into the dark places of my mind again. Edward paused in his reading,  
"Bella? Can you hear me?" his voice was calm. I tried to answer, but when I opened my mouth a loud wail spilled out. I slammed it shut, hating that sound coming from my lips.  
"Bella. It's ok. It's me Edward, I'm here, and Alice is too. Carlisle and Esme are downstairs. You're becoming a vampire like me. Don't be frightened." How long has it been Edward, please, just tell me. I can't risk opening my mouth again. I silently urged him to volunteer the information.

"It's been just over two days love. About a day more. Should be getting easier for you. Alice has got me reading you the "Shopaholic" series. We're halfway thru the second one now. She insisted that you could learn a little from them."  
He smiled. Odd. I knew that he was smiling, but I couldn't actually see him, and he had responded to my subconscious request for information. Odd, said Mabel. Very odd. I wondered if I looked like a black piece of char right about now, and tried to move my arms.  
"Don't try to move Bella. We've got you restrained. You look magnificent by the way. You were stunning before, but now…" He trailed off. How was he doing that. It was like he was reading my mind. I stopped myself at the thought. Was he? Had the wall between us finally come down? Edward! I thought at him. I love you….no response. Would Alice see this. Had she seen my power yet?  
"Have you seen anything yet Alice?" Edward asked her.  
"Just that she's beautiful. About sixteen hours left I think. It's odd, something about the Bella in my head is different. Besides the obvious." She let the though echo into the quiet. With the absence of sound the pain came railing at me again. Read Edward, please. Read to me. I silently begged hoping whatever was working earlier was working now. I heard him sigh, and he whispered close to my face.  
"I love you my Bella. Come back to me." He didn't pick up the book, but he did hum my lullaby in my ear, and I let myself go again.

I would have traded death three times over to get beyond the hell I was in. The fire burned hotter and more intense than earlier, and I couldn't force it away this time. Nor could I drown out the incessant buzzing sound, and the other noises I could sense from far off. Shuffling feet, flipping pages, running water, and buttons clicking created a symphony of annoyance inside my head. It had to be almost over, I felt as if I had been in this limbo for years. If only I could snap myself out of it, make my heart beat faster and finish the job. I tried drudging up scary memories. James, the Volturi, Victoria. It did make the pain burn hotter, but I don't know if it made things any faster. I didn't know how much more I could stand. And then the pain was fading as unnoticeably as it had come on all those years ago when I was floating in the ocean. I tried to move my arms, slowly feeling for the resistance of the restraints, but found nothing holding me back. I clenched my hands into fists. I waggled my fingers one by one, testing my joints. They seemed normal. I wiggled my toes, rolled my ankles. All fine.  
"Bella. You can open your eyes now honey. It's over."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you loved it, and I would love to hear thoughts on Bella's power, and any comments about the story. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up sooner than later. Read and Review. Thanks :) Haley **


	8. Waking Up Dead

_**AN: Hey! First, I want to apologize for the ridiculous delay in this chapter's posting. Between school, and work, and moving to a new town my writing has suffered. There is no excuse for making an audience wait with baited breath, so if you promise to forgive me (and review!) I promise to update on a better schedule! This was a really fun chapter to write because now that I've set up my story I get to finally start telling it. It's gonna be different than most other fanfics (I hope!..), so bear with me. I promise not to kill off anyone important, and I promise you will be surprised at the relationships that develop! Second, I have to tell everyone in the Twilight universe my Robert Pattinson story. A few weeks ago he was randomly in my town, (Lubbock, Texas. so like really randomly..) My friend and I got a call that he was at this bar and went to investigate. Sure enough, it was RPatz in the flesh! Although he wasn't taking pictures or really doing anything at all for his fans (shame on you Robert!), my friends boyfriend followed him into the bathroom with our copies of New Moon and convinced him to sign them. Thanks Rory! So, before I left the bar, I decided to be gutsy, and approach him. I walk ed up to his table and put my arm around his shoulder and said "Hey, you're my biggest fan..." Yeah. I was starstruck, and mortified. He made a really confused face and said "What?" but then laughed and hed out his hand, introduced him self and asked for my name. Then he said "Well Haley, it's very nice to meet you, and as a matter of fact, I am a pretty big fan of your work.." Haha I was so awed that RPatz was speaking to me that I mumbled something about needing to leave and hightailed it out of the bar.. But anyways, I did meet him, and he was cool! I hope some people got a kick out of my slip up, because I think it's a pretty funny story! **_

_**Also, theres a flashback scene in this chapter, and I tried writing in Edward's POV, so let me know what you think. Once Eddie starts talking the stuff in italics is the flashback (in case it isn't obvious).**_

_**Ok, I'm gonna end this long winded AN by saying that this is a rough post of the chapter. I still need a beta, anyone willing to edit and help bounce ideas off of for this story, and help me to have a better time frame on postings, so if you're interested in the job, let me know. Also, if I get 50 reviews for this chapter I will have the next one up by next weekend. (I hate it when people do that, but I really want your feedback!) Thanks to those who have been patient and are still reading, and welcome to those of you just now joining us! Enjoy! -Haley**_

* * *

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I'm just writing to master my craft..**_

I sat up abruptly and opened my eyes to a brand new world. Colors were different, brighter but still somehow the same. It was as if a whole new spectrum of light had opened up. The detail with which my eyes could see the world around me was unbelievable. I felt like I could see for miles in perfect clarity. I could count individual fibers in the fabrics around me. I looked up at Edward who was standing over me, an incredible crooked smile on his face,  
"Isabella my love. Are you ok?" Concern flashed through his ochre eyes, his brows furrowed slightly, the edges of his mouth turned down.  
"Yes baby. I'm fine. Just taking it all in…" I trailed off distracted; it was like seeing him for the first time. I raised my hands and, as gently as I could, traced the features of his face with my fingertips. His skin was flawless. I felt like I was running my fingers over the marbleized face of a statue from the Renaissance. The temperature of his skin matched my own, which surprised me; I had been expecting the cold hard skin that made my heart race. My hands found his full lips, and a spark of electricity flashed through me, I waited for the rush of blush to my cheeks, or the telltale quickening of my heart to alert Edward to my reaction.

Edward chuckled at me laughing at my reaction, "If you're waiting for a blush my dear, don't hold your breath, though you could hold it forever." He smiled at me and pulled me tightly into his arms. My mind flashed on conversations about newborns, and I vaguely remembered that you weren't supposed to let them get their arms around you. I was afraid of hurting my husband, so I just leaned into his embrace, and looked up into his eyes. _Kiss me, please kiss me. _ I thought to myself.

"I thought you'd never ask." Edward tilted up my chin and placed a perfect, passionate kiss on my lips. I was lost in the sensation, in the way his lips felt different than before and yet exactly the same. I lost track of everything around me, and was startled slightly when someone in the room started chuckling.

I stepped away from Edward and looked around the room at the six brilliant vampires watching me. I looked them over for the first time with my new eyes; Alice's hair, not the black I had once thought I knew so well, was more of an inky purple shade, it was dark as night, and styled to its spiky perfection. She smiled at me and hesitantly stepped forward, I smiled widely,  
"Get over here sister dearest!" She was instantly in front of me her arms and hands a whirlwind of activity, touching my face, and my hair, and hugging me. Before, when I was human, her movements would have been indistinguishable to me, but I saw every move she made with a clear precision. I slowly and gently wrapped my arms around her, unsure of my strength.  
"It's ok Bella! You won't hurt me, I'm so glad you're awake! I can't wait to take you shopping! This new body is hot!" She was bouncing with excitement.

I rolled my eyes, "Honestly Alice, I've been awake for all of five minutes and all you can think about is shopping! And really, is it appropriate to call your sister "hot"?" I smirked at her.

"She's right though Bella, you're smokin'," Emmett called out, receiving a blow to the head from Rosalie, and a glare from Edward.  
"Whatever," Emmett shrugged. "Ok Bella, bring on the huggin'. Now I don't have to worry about squishing you." He held out his open arms. Before, Emmett had been huge, by human standards, and though his size was intimidating by itself, with my new eyes I could almost see the sheer strength rolling off of him. If I didn't know what a big teddy bear he was, I would have been terrified at the idea of him getting those massive arms around me. I walked forward slowly, testing out my vampire grace, and stepped into his open arms. Knowing he could handle my newborn strength if anyone could, I wrapped my arms around him, and gave him a good squeeze.  
"Ahh! Now that's more like it." He sighed, "That's a real "Cullen" hug. You look good Bella, even if I'm not allowed to call you "smokin'. Let's play later, kay? Now you're not breakable we've got some serious catching up to do." I stepped out of his embrace and faced Rosalie.

Again, I felt like I was seeing her for the first time. The beauty I _thought_ she was was nothing compared to the vampire in front of my new eyes. The shock must've showed on my face because she laughed a small musical laugh.  
"Bella. I'm glad to see you're well, and if I must say, you are totally "smokin'" as my oaf of a husband so aptly put it. Welcome to this life little sister." She smiled and gave me a small hug. Then nodded at Edward, and she and Emmett rushed from the room. I heard their footsteps and whispered words all the way to their room where, I immediately wished my hearing was not vampire keen.

I grimaced, and Carlisle laughed. "Yes, Bella. Sound carries in this house, especially if you've got superhuman hearing. We all try to give each other privacy, but as you can hear, sometimes it's the illusion of privacy you've got to settle for. How are you feeling? Any questions? Are you thirsty?" He switched seamlessly into "doctor mode".

I smiled, "I'm feeling incredible right now. Invincible almost. No questions really, just taking it all in. And as far as my thirst, I can feel it in the back of my mind, but it's nothing too demanding right this minute. I'd like to hunt soon though, just to be safe." I looked at Edward and he nodded, "Of course Bella. We'll go now if you'd like."

I shook my head. "I need to say hello to my Mother and Jasper first silly." Esme stepped forward, her caramel curls billowing around her heart shaped face. She was the essence of a "Mom". She cupped her small hand to my cheek and smiled warmly at me.  
"Oh Bella, I'm so proud of you. Thank you for giving up so much for my Edward, and welcome to this life. Please know I am always here for you if you need anything at all."

I gave her a gentle hug, and then turned to give Carlisle one as well. "Thank you both for everything you've done for me." I whispered against my father's chest. He kissed my head, and then nodded something at Edward, and they left the room.

I looked to the corner where Jasper and Alice were still standing. Alice was still wearing a goofy grin, and seemed lost in her mind, probably envisioning me in a zillion crazy outfits. Edward chuckled suddenly, and I looked to him for explanation. He just shook his head, and smiled at me.

I faced Jasper. With my newly sharpened vision I could see more clearly the scars that were not quite visible to me before. I immediately felt a flash of fear, for certainly thousands of vampires had tried, and failed to kill my favorite brother. Jasper smiled, and in his perfect Southern drawl said,  
"Don't be scared Bella. I wear these scars proudly now, they're what brought me to my Alice, and I can't regret anything that lead me to her." He looked to his wife reverently. "I'd really love to give my little sister a hug, now that you don't smell so delicious." He smirked, and stepped towards me. I hugged him back, and felt all of the tension between us from past events melt away, for good. I had a feeling that Jasper and I would become a close pair over the next hundred years. He dropped his arms, and smiled at me, then looked to Alice and kissed her forehead.  
"She's been telling me all along that things with you would work out, and I'm only just now believing her. Guess I shouldn't bet against Alice." She scowled, but smiled at the same time and the two headed out of the room leaving me with my glorious husband.

Edward was staring at me, in the way you might stare at the most beautiful painting in the world, even if you didn't understand it. His mouth was slightly open, and he had a look in his eyes, as if he were listening to something far away. I cocked my head in his direction trying to hear what he was hearing, but heard only the sounds of the house and my family around me.

"What are you thinking? It looks like you're somewhere else." I finally voiced aloud for him.  
"I can hear you." He said plainly.  
"Well, yeah, I can hear you too. You sound the same as you did before, only more…" I couldn't find the word to explain the change in Edward's already hypnotizing voice.  
"No, Bella. I can _hear_ you." He tapped his temple, and raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh! Wait? You can?" I was dumbfounded. I had wished for him to be granted access to my mind before my change, could it be that someone was listening?  
"You wished for this?" He seemed shocked. "I thought you liked your silence?"  
"I wanted you to never doubt me, to hear my feelings first hand, and know that I have no regrets. And I know that no matter what I tell you, you always believe what you will. And this was the way you could hear the truth." I explained, though now that he could hear me I probably didn't need to talk anymore.

He smiled, "I'll always want to hear you speak baby. The sound of your voice is music to my ears. I wonder what else you can do with that pretty little head. We'll have to talk to Carlisle tonight. But for now, let's hunt." He put out a hand for me to follow him, and I took it gracefully.

We wound our way slowly through the upper levels of the house, all the way down to the ground floor. I was careful not to touch anything, for fear of ruining all of Esme's hard work. Edward chuckled again beside me. This would take some getting used to.  
"That's for sure!" He agreed beside me.

I noticed then what I was wearing. _Someone, _I assume Alice, had dressed me in fancy white linen pants and a blousy pink top. I was wearing white stilettos, with a bright red sole. I think that meant something important, something expensive… a brand name hovered at the edge of my thoughts, but I couldn't quite find it. Leave it to Alice to dress me in couture without a second thought. But I definitely couldn't go hunting in this! I'd ruin it all. I briefly thought of the red blood staining the bright white linen and shivered. This would not do.

Again, Edward was laughing at all of my internal dialogue. He opened a hall closet, and pulled out a bundle of clothes.  
"I stowed these away for you, even though it's contraband." He smiled my smile and pushed me into the closet with him. "I'd hurry if I were you, Alice is on her way to stop the inhumanity. No pun intended."

I unrolled the bundle and found a pair of old jeans, worn to perfection, and a Forks High t-shirt. Edward bent to the floor and slid the heels off of my feet, his hands lingering sensually on the backs of my calves.  
"God, I want you right now Edward." I whispered through my teeth. "Can I just take you in this closet?"

I looked up at him with bedroom eyes, forgetting for a moment that I was a newborn vampire. For right now we were just Edward and Bella. Edward's eyes turned black, and he met my mouth in a fierce kiss. He ended our kiss sooner than I would have liked, "Bella, as much as I would like for you to 'take me in this closet,' our family is standing just outside this door. And Esme would like to remind us that 'if we break it, we buy it'"

I gave him a sheepish grin. I had forgotten my surroundings, and that not only were we in very close proximity to our brothers and sisters, but they could hear and in some cases feel exactly what I had intended to do to my husband in this tiny closet. I changed clothes with a burst of vampire speed—wow! I'd seen Edward's speed in action but it was completely different to be the quick one for once—and opened the closet door a very perturbed Alice.

"Really Bella? Your debut into the world as a vampire and you're wearing _that_? I had hoped you would bring some sense of fashion with you to this life."

"I'm so sure whatever helpless woodland creatures I come across, and subsequently devour will be appalled at my lack of couture as I drain the life from them." I said completely straight faced. Seven vampire jaws dropped, and the silence that followed would have been awkward, if not for Emmett's loud guffaw.

"Hell yeah Bells! That's the attitude we need around here! Someone to put these women in their place...Ow! Damnit Rose! I wasn't talking about you!" Rose had smacked him on the back of the head for his comment. Suddenly the room was laughing, even Alice cracked a small smile.

We stood awkwardly in a half circle in the front foyer of the big house. It was strange to no longer be the odd one out. I used to stand in the midst of the Cullen crew, completely trusting, yet somehow on my guard for the off chance that nature would win out over nurture. Not scared really, just aware of the possibility that I could become lunch. I imagine it's what animal trainers felt about the lions, or killer whales that they trained. You were on great, friendly terms, but they could still turn around and eat you if they had the slightest inclination to do so. But now, that "fear" was gone, and replaced with a new sort of awareness. My eyes searched out every possible threat and escape, while simultaneously picking up and discerning every little sound and smell, all of this was going on in the background. Like "task manager" on a computer. I was somehow instinctually, and acutely aware of my surroundings. And the fact that nobody was talking, and that everyone was watching me, almost waiting for something was grating on my nerves.

Edward was the one to break the silence. "Well, if that wasn't the loudest silence I've ever hear d then I'm not a mind reader." He turned to address Carlisle, "She's taking it well. Actually, she has a rather humorous take on all of this. Some great metaphors and an interesting revelation. It's a wonder she never ran screaming from the house. And Jasper, the thirst is actually the furthest thing from her mind...until now I've gone and brought it up again."

Again, there were lots of dropped jaws. Esme, though, was the one who spoke what everyone was trying to figure out.  
"You can hear her, can't you?" She had a knowing smile on her face, and looked between the two of us happily.  
Alice squealed in excitement, or perhaps frustration, "How did I miss this? You can hear her Edward. Why didn't you tell me you could hear her? I can't believe you kept me in the dark." She mumbled something about lies of omission and rushed up the stairs, Jasper trailing behind her. We heard a door slam, and then her small voice said, "Go hunt Bella. There's much to share about what happened while you were sleeping."

I looked at Edward and he nodded a small nod, but said nothing, simply offered me his arm and gestured to the door. Carlisle called after us to be careful, and we were off.

We lingered on the porch, while I got reacquainted with myself and my new senses. I took in the lush scenery, blanketed with a thick covering of powdery snow. I was surprised to realize that I felt no difference from being inside the house, and standing outside among the blustering snow and cold winds. Sure I felt the long fingers of wind drifting over my face and through my hair, and the way the snowflakes seemed to dance on my skin, but I wasn't cold, not in the least.

"Ready?" Edward asked, gesturing towards the great unknown region beyond the front porch.  
"What will we be hunting?" I asked. Did I really care? Now, that hunting was at the forefront of my thoughts, the thirst burning in the back of my throat was all I could think about.  
"Elk, moose, wolves, bears maybe, if we're lucky. This will be my first hunt in the area as well. So, our menu for the evening is a mystery to me as well." He chuckled, before adding "Ok baby, think you can keep up?" and racing away at top speed.

I could keep up apparently, before long I was matching Edward's stride wanting to push ahead, but staying even with him in case he sensed anything human in front of us. My nose tasted all of the scents floating on the breeze; I found that I could pretty easily determine the location and source of the scent if I focused on it for the slightest of moments. Trees, creeks, clean mountain air, and suddenly something mouthwatering. It was a warm, wet smell, and as delicious as it smelled, it was still somehow off putting. Like a delectable dish, with a terrible aftertaste. But, the instinct in me wanted it. I turned to Edward to ask, make sure this was a safe target to pursue. He nodded, and urged me on with a look, and the phrase, "Just let go, you'll feel exactly what to do."

I did let go, I felt my body switch into predator mode, my stance dropping low to the ground, my feet becoming feather light beneath me. My nose zeroed in on the precise location of my prey, and my eyes began combing the area for any threats. I pushed forward, through a thick embankment of evergreen trees, and saw my meal. In the clearing ahead of me was a small herd of elk. I counted seven, three large males, two females and two does. My brain locked onto the largest, meatiest male, and it was go time. I launched forward onto the animals back and snapped his neck in a clean motion. When it had fallen, I sank my teeth into the flesh of its neck, and drank.

I took down two more elk before I felt sated, and noticed that Edward was nowhere to be seen. I took a deep breath, calling to him mentally, and trying to find him by smell. His scent hanging on the breeze lead me to a smaller clearing about three hundred yards away, but hidden away in thick vegetation. I found him with two kills of his own, looking sleepily satisfied, and sexy as hell.

"Well, hello there Mrs. Cullen? How was your dinner?" He asked with his typical smirk.  
"Hmm, well it appears as though I got more on myself than into my stomach." I replied, gesturing at the mud, and smears of blood that now decorated my Forks t-shirt. Edward was still as clean as the moment we walked out of the house. He gestured to my chin,  
"Uh, Mrs. Cullen?"  
"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"  
"You've got a drop, just here." He put his index finger on the curve of my bottom lip. "But I can take care of that for you." Before I could respond his lips were on mine, but I wasn't complaining. I wound my hands feverishly into Edward's hair and pulled him flush against me. I wasn't above taking my husband on the forest floor, out of hearing range of my parents and siblings. Slowly, and purposefully, Edward backed me up against a tree trunk, his hands already finding their way beneath the waistband of my old jeans. I decided that they didn't mean much to me, and let's face it, probably weren't salvageable after today's hunt, so I tore through the fabric in one swift moment.

Edward chuckled but didn't complain. I decided to rip the jeans from his body as well, and yanked them off of his hips in a smooth motion. I was distracted by his marble body, and the way I could see and feel everything with my new senses. It was so much better.

"Ditto," Edward mumbled against my lips, our shirts quickly joined the tattered jeans already on the forest floor, and when I could finally feel his body flush against mine, neither cool nor warm, I cried out with pleasure. The combination of Edward's body pressed close to mine, and the fresh blood swimming through my body was indescribable. Like an adrenaline rush, but without the shakes and pounding headache you are left with afterwards.

I pushed against Edward's solid form, forgetting myself and my strength in the moment and sent us sprawling through the forest. We crashed loudly to the ground. I froze, terrified that I had accidently hurt Edward, but he carried on as if he didn't even notice that we had moved from our spot against the tree. He pulled his mouth from mine and looked up at me,  
"Bella dear?"  
"Yes?"  
"You didn't hurt me, but correct me if I'm wrong, you did try to jump me two hours ago in the coat closet, right?" He looked puzzled.  
"Well, yes. But only until I realized we had an audience." I explained, unsure of where this was going.  
"And, you literally ripped the clothes off of my back earlier?"  
"Oh, sorry about that. I'm sure we can repla—"His hand was on my mouth preventing me from continuing.  
"And you _are_ enjoying yourself now, yes?"  
I nodded, with wide eyes. Of course I was enjoying this, it had been the best sex of my short life until I'd gone and thrown us through the forest. Of course, I should have been thinking about my strength, and been more careful. I knew I would need to watch myself. I had been awake for all of five hours, and already I was screwing things up. No pun intended.  
Edward laughed out loud at my thoughts and said, "Bella, my wife, stop worrying. Quit thinking, and make love to me."  
I'm happy to say I didn't need any directions after that.

Sometime later, when the sun had set, and I wasn't even close to being finished with Edward, we made our way back to the house. Edward explained that Alice had left us some clothes in the woods, just outside the property line, so we ran around the forest in our birthday suits until we reached the stack of neatly folded laundry. I rolled my eyes, of course Alice had seen our forest encounter, and no doubt had shared the dirty details with everyone else. I prepared myself for catcalls and innuendo when we returned.

We dressed quickly, and met the family in the foyer. Esme gave me a knowing smile when we `walked in, and Carlisle ducked out of the room hiding a laugh. Emmett, to no one's surprise made the first comment,  
"Hey bro, sis. I hear the woods were feisty today, catch any sweet tail?" He laughed loudly. I was the first to answer.  
"Actually Emmet, yes. Edward is pretty feisty. And the hunting was good too! You missed some sweet action." I winked at him.  
"Touché, Bella. Touché!" He chuckled as he walked into the living room, and plopped himself down in front of the xbox.  
"Jazz, Eddie? Anyone interested in some Madden?"  
"They can't right now, Em. We've got to catch Bella up on a certain visit from Italy, and she needs to call Jake. He's worried sick." Alice's voice filled me with dread, _a certain visit from Italy…?_ That could only mean one thing.  
"Don't worry Bells; it's not what it sounds like." Jasper patted my shoulder.  
"So you mean, the Volturi didn't stop by?"  
"Well, they did. But it wasn't an unpleasant visit. Actually, the opposite, kind of."

Edward help up his hand to stop him. "Let's tell her the whole story. Then you have some phone calls to make." He motioned for me to have a seat on the plush leather armchair, and began to speak.

EPOV

Bella looked terrified, I knew she was scared with the mention of the Volturi, but I wanted her to hear the whole story, not just that they meant well. She needed to know that we were facing a war, and to understand our side in it. I sat on the coffee table and took her hand in mine.

"You had been asleep for about eighteen hours; Carlisle, Alice and Esme were downstairs when I heard the brothers arrive. Do you remember, that day at the aquarium, in New York when I said Alice had had a vision?"

She nodded.

"This was the one. We saw you would be changed, and that it would be peaceful. But they came earlier than we thought. Somehow, Alice missed their change in plans, and we weren't expecting them so soon…" I began the story, lost in the flashbacks, and memories of the other night.

_As soon as I realized who it was I had called Em, Rose and Jasper, who called the Denali's. We were putting them all on standby in case things turned dangerous .I sent Esme to sit with Bella and went to meet them outside, and was greeted by Aro and Marcus. Caius was nowhere to be found, and this made me instantly suspicious. They had a small group of guards, including Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri and Heidi. A few others I didn't recognize. Carlisle invited them in out of the snow. _

"_Hello friends," greeted Aro. His face was drawn, and he looked older, impossible as that may be. "Where is the beautiful Bella Cullen?" He inquired, though I knew he could hear Bella struggling upstairs, "I hear congratulations are in order."_

_I nodded up the stairs, "You know exactly where she is Aro. What can we do for you? Our word has been kept; there is nothing to hold us on." _

"_Oh dear," he held up his papery hands. "It seems we have misunderstood each other, we come in peace young one. We only wish to extend our congratulations, and share our sad story. Perhaps ask for help if you are willing." _

_Carlisle's thoughts questioned their sincerity, since I heard no malice in the minds around me, I nodded, and he spoke with a friendly tone in his voice.  
"Of course Aro, may I ask that we discuss this matter upstairs, so that my wife may join us, and so that Bella will not be alone? We are still in the early hours of her change." Carlisle gestured up the stairs, and motioned for us all to follow him. _

_The group followed us upstairs, and into the small sitting area on the landing. Esme appeared in the doorway, apprehension plain on her features._

"_Esme, darling, would you please bring Bella to the couch?" Carlisle asked her, and she disappeared briefly into the room, returning with Bella in her arms. Esme settled her gently on the couch, and I went to stand at her side, not quite trusting the group around me. Esme stood at Carlisle's side, and Alice came to stand at mine, creating a sort of half circle around my Bella. Just in case. _

"_Alright, old friend, what is the story you wish to share? The floor is yours." _

_Aro began to speak, _

"_It was shortly after Jane and the others visited you. I apologize for the delay in our involvement with the newborns. Jane has been properly reprimanded for allowing their plan to come to fruition." He paused, and looked in Jane's direction. I think she was scowling, but her face always looked bitter, so maybe not. _

"_When the small group I had sent returned to Volterra, and told us of their visit, Caius was incensed to hear that the beautiful Bella was still alive. He demanded that we make an immediate trip to rectify the situation. I refused, trusting that your word would be kept. The assurance that a date had been set, and that Bella would become immortal soon was enough for Marcus and myself. I made the decision to stay in Volterra, to wait for news of Bella's change. If time went by and we received no word, then I reasoned that it would be just to visit and enforce our rule. I ordered Caius to drop the matter, and to do nothing further. He agreed, albeit bitterly, and we moved on. _

_When the autumn arrived and we heard no word still, Caius was ready to get on a plane, you see, things in Volterra have been peaceful lately, and my youngest brother had grown bored. When I commanded that he stay, and showed him the invitation that dear little Alice had sent, informing me of the date which Bella would be bitten, he was furious. He accused me of having gone soft, and allowing "Vampire Hippies," a term Marcus and I found quite humorous I might add, to overrule my court. The fury that ensued was fatal to much of the guard, and those who do not travel with me tonight, have joined him in a rebellion. Caius is seeking alliances in Russia and Siberia as we speak. And I fear the supports he can drum up against us may be powerful enough to overthrow my brother, myself and our now meager guard. _

_We come tonight to extend a theoretical olive branch, and a warning. We are here to request a formal alliance between the Cullen family, and the Italian coven. Let us wipe the slate clean, on all counts and become powerful allies. Between us, surely we can garner the support of nomads and covens alike and stop this rebellion before it becomes too dicey. It is your right and choice to decline with no repercussions of course, should you choose to stay neutral, my guard and I will leave the moment we finish here. But, please don't think that my brother Caius will extend the same courtesy. He will stop at nothing to see to it that your family is destroyed. The only hope we have of defeating him lies in an effort involving the powerful members of our respective covens."_

_Aro indicated that his speech had concluded, and my family sat in silence. I listened to Bella's faint heartbeat becoming infinitesimally weaker with each beat, proving that the venom was doing its job, and listened to the frenzied thoughts of my parents and sister. _

_Carlisle hated the idea of a fight on any terms, but knew the brothers well enough to see the validity in Aro's offer. He remembered Caius's cold resentment that Aro could befriend, and become close to someone outside of their tight knit society. He wouldn't speak for my brothers or sisters, or even Esme for that matter. But he would join the fight, if only to protect others._

_Esme was worried, not about the decision to join the brothers, but about the riff this would create between her children. Surely we would all voice different opinions, and go our separate ways to protect our mates. This was the vampire's instinct after all. To protect your mate above all else. (I personally agreed, I was about two seconds away from snatching Bella off the couch and running like a scared puppy. Alice gave me a dirty look, so I vetoed that option...)_

_Alice was searching for the future. For markers of time passing and battles occurring, and our families well being. So far she had not seen anything of use. But, she did see us working together. Which meant one of us had decided to join, and the rest had followed. _

_Carlisle was the first to break the silence. "Aro, Marcus. We cannot make a decision without consent of the whole family. We will consider this situation, and the consequences such a war will bring and be in touch. Allow us a week to decide. Bella will have much to adapt to upon waking, and we will need time to help her, and to discuss this privately."_

_Aro nodded, "Of course dear friend. We will return in a week. Thank you for your time this evening, and give your sons and daughters our salutations." He bowed to Carlisle and kissed the back of Esme's hand, and led his group out of the house and into the forests…._

_

* * *

**So, let me know what you thought about Bella waking up, and how I did with Edward's POV. I'm taking suggestions/guesses on what Bella's power should be. I've gt a vague idea in my mind, but it needs work, so suggestions are appreciated! Review, Review, Review! and I promise to get cracking on the next chapter right away! :) Have a great week! -Haley**  
_


	9. Making Plans

**I apologize for the delay, but really there is no good excuse. I've been reading too much fanfic to get back in to writing my own. Sorry ya'll. I'll try to do better. Nothing noteworthy to mention, sorry this chapter is short, I needed to stop there so I could start with the next phase of the "plan." Hopefully there are still people reading this! Thanks for your patience. Hope you enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm just playing around._**

* * *

I sat shell shocked on the love seat, my family's anxious faces staring at me, waiting for a reaction. My mind was reeling. The Volturi was on our side? Caius was coming for us because of me. Once again, my existence would cause unneeded violence for the ones I loved.

"Bella. Don't think like that. This is not your fault. Caius has had it out for our family since day one. It's important now to focus on the preparations we must make; on how to get past this and survive." Edward reassured me, now he could hear my thoughts, I would have to put a lid on the self loathing. He smiled at me, obviously in response to my unspoken acknowledgement.

"Ok, so what does all this actually mean? How much time do we have to prepare? What can I do?" I asked a series of rapid fire questions, needing answers to steady the onslaught of panic slowly creeping in. Alice was the first to speak.

"The Volturi will be back in about four days—Aro and Marcus—that is. As for Caius, I can't get any specifics on when any actual battles will take place. But, since he knows how my visions work, it's possible that he is blocking me. What we need to do to prepare now is to begin contacting our allies; the Denali's, the nomads, some friends overseas. We need to get them here as soon as possible, possibly before the Volturi return so we can discuss the details privately. _You_ can focus on getting settled and accustomed to this life. Don't stress, now you're a vampire Edward can hear you, and Jasper can feel you more strongly. Stay calm, for their sakes if not your own. We'll need all hands on deck for this, and they can't focus if you're winding them up too!"

I nodded. I would try to remain calm. I would focus on exploring my new strength and figuring out what powers I possessed, if any. I would call to check on Jacob. I made a mental list of the things I could do to keep from freaking out. But my new mind was so capable it didn't really dull the panic, it was still there lingering in the back of my mind. Edward interrupted my chain of thoughts; "Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie are leaving at dawn to try and gather our allies. Carlisle and Esme to Europe. Alice, and Jasper to find Nomads, and Rose to seek out the Denali's. Emmett and myself will stay here with you Bella to welcome guests and further explain our situation." He was hiding something. I could tell by the tone of his voice, and from the way his eyes lingered on mine for only a second before moving on to something else in the room.

"What aren't you telling me Edward?" I asked, trying to keep the accusation out of my voice. He knew he was caught, and raised his hands up in defense.

"I didn't want you to panic love. I was waiting to tell you when I thought you had a handle on the other pieces of the story. You need to know that Caius knows about the wolves. The pack is in danger as well. He has a personal vendetta against werewolves, and he'll seek them out. We need to call and alert the pack soon. If we wait too long Caius might go to them, which would endanger all of Forks and La Push. We'll have to bring the pack here, to Alaska. It's more remote, and we can keep most humans from becoming involved."

I made a very solid attempt at not panicking. But it was a failed attempt. My mind raced through images of Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Jared, Paul. It was very possible that Caius no longer cared about protecting the secret of their existence. What would stop him then from slaughtering an entire town? He'd bring an army of course, and they'd have to eat too. La Push meant Forks meant Charlie and Angela and Jessica and Mike. Not to mention the casualties on the Rez. Morgan, Emily, Kim, Billy, Sue. The list went on and on. We had to convince the pack to come to us. What was that phrase, "If you can't bring Mohammad to the mountain, you must bring the mountain to Mohammad." Yes. We definitely needed to move the mountain. Edward interrupted my mental tirade.

"Yes Bella. We need to convince them that this is the safest place for them. Though, most will not travel without their imprint, so we'll need to prepare a "safehouse" of sorts to keep them comfortable, and inaccessible to our kind. Esme has been working on the plans and we think we can construct a bunker for them in under a month. It should be strong enough to withstand even the strongest immortals' attempt at breaking and entering. Which brings me to my next bit of news. Before Aro left, I had a word with him about your father. I explained that any alliance on our part would require his guaranteed protection, along with a truce with the wolves of course. Aro has granted us a one time exemption from the Law of Secrecy. We have permission to tell Charlie the truth with no repercussions. Provided he keep the secret, he can remain human. We can bring him here with the wolves and the imprints and offer him protection. We are also prepared to offer protection to Billy and Sue, should they choose to accompany the pack.

"In Charlie's case, we don't know which place is the safest. Caius has had no direct interactions with him, and may ignore him completely. Or Caius could choose to target him simply out of his dislike for you. Bringing him here could put him in the middle of a war he might have avoided otherwise. There are lots of things to consider. But the choice is yours. The family is comfortable revealing what we are to him, if that is what you choose. You have our support." Edward paused to give me a moment to take in the choice he had just offered me, but I could tell that he had more to add. I nodded for him to continue.  
"I don't mean to make you panic, or feel prematurely guilty. But, it's a realistic obstacle to our plans of bringing the imprints, and Charlie here to Alaska, and you need to be aware. Your thirst is going to be a problem. You've not yet been near a human, and as far as we know you will react in the normal, chaotic way that any newly changed vampire would. The wolves should be no problem, the canine stench masks the human smell enough that they shouldn't tempt you." Edward wrinkled his nose at the memory of the smell. "But the imprints will. And Charlie, Billy, and Sue will. And it will be no safer here for them if we can't help you to get your thirst under control before they arrive. It will not be an easy task. I don't want to give you false hopes or idealize the whole process. We don't even know that it can be done. But, if you are willing to try, then Emmett and I are willing to work on a way to help you fight the bloodlust. The first and foremost thing you can do is to keep yourself very well fed. Hunt at every opportunity, and try to go for carnivorous animals when possible. Again, we'll help you and do our best to keep you from harming anyone." Edward kissed me on the forehead, and then looked into my eyes, "Don't be afraid love. Nothing and no one can keep us apart, we _will_all survive this. It's just going to take time. I love you." He kissed me fiercely, and disappeared up the stairs leaving me alone with my thoughts, (kinda).

I must have sat on the couch thinking for hours. My mind was whirring in endless circles. I needed some privacy. Edward could hear. Alice could see. Jasper could feel. I knew that I had wished for Edward to have access to my thoughts but right now, it was feeling pretty damn inconvenient. If only I could turn it off, Alice and Jasper too. I needed to just feel and think and breathe, and I couldn't do that will all of the mental and emotional supervision I was under. I gritted my teeth and wished that those around me weren't so talented. I felt a slight shudder through my body at the thought, and the weight of being watched lifted off of my shoulders. Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from upstairs, and in a matter of seconds my family was gathered around me in the living room.

"What did you just do Bella?" Alice shrieked at me, wearing a look of panic and desperation I had never once seen on my sister's face.

"Bella, baby. Where did you go? Where did everyone go, I'm not getting anything from anyone." Edward looked around the room in confusion and panic.

Jasper looked around the room with a slight smile. "This is the best I've felt in years. I can't feel anyone but myself. What on earth did you do Bells, and can you keep it up?"

Esme, Carlise, Rose, and Emmet looked about as confused as I probably did right about now. Seven expectant faces looked to me for explanation.

I looked back in confusion. Why were they asking me? I hadn't done anything. I was just sitting here minding my own business.

I raised my hands up in defense, "I don't know what's going on, I was just sitting here in my own world, thinking about all the crap I've gotten us into, and suddenly I'm the culprit. Come on guys? How could I have done this?" I was frustrated, and struggling to keep a lid on my temper. Why would they blame me for this, as if I would want them to be blind. That didn't help any of us.

Carlisle stepped into the center of our loose group and spoke, "Ok everyone, let's just talk this through. Bella, nobody is mad or accusing you of anything. Edward, Alice, Jasper. Can you explain to all of us exactly what just happened?" He looked to them for answers.

"I was upstairs packing and talking to Jazz when I had a flash of a vision. Just Bella, sitting down here looking frustrated, and then everything went black. I can't see anything right now, it's like there's something blocking me." Alice was fidgeting with her shirt, twisting her hands, a trembling fit of anxiety. I had never seen her like this, not having her sight was leaving her a nervous wreck.

Edward spoke up next, "Carlisle and I were in his study discussing who to contact and what to say. I was keeping my mind to Bella, in case she needed anything and I heard her think something about wanting privacy. I was about to try to tune her out, to give her what she wished when everyone went silent. I still can't hear anyone." He walked to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I was just talking to Al, sorting through everyone's various moods, trying to find my own and keep it to myself. I felt Bella's frustration and tried to push it away and then everyone else fell off my radar. All I can feel is my own mood right now. As I said earlier, it's quite nice." He smiled at me.

There was a moment of silence while everyone took in what they had just explained, and finally Carlisle turned to me. "Ok Bella. It seems like everyone lost power around the same time, all centering from a particularly frustrated thought from you. Can you tell me exactly what you were thinking that made you so frustrated? It could help us to figure this out. As I said earlier, nobody is mad, just a little confused."

Edward gave me a reassuring squeeze and I tried to think back to what was running through my mind when this craziness started.  
"I was thinking about this whole situation. About Charlie, and the pack, and how to not kill everyone. And I was frustrated because even though I want Edward to hear me sometimes, right at this moment I wanted to be alone with my thoughts and future and feelings. I needed a break from all the mental supervision."

"So, you wished for Edward, Alice, and Jasper to be blind to you, for the moment?" Carlisle asked, a half grin forming on his face. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded, not quite following why this was so interesting.

"Yes. Is it so bad to want a bit of a break? I just need some space to think!" My temper was flaring again, and I really felt like the pot calling the kettle black. I'd wished and wished for Edward to be able to read me, and now, all of five hours later and I was wishing it back, if only temporarily. I rose from the couch in a tizzy and rushed towards the back door, intending to put some space between me and my problems. I heard Edward rise to follow me, and turned quickly to ask for just a bit of space, he reached out his hand to touch my shoulder, probably in comfort, but right now, with my temper raging, and my new natural defenses I was quick to react. Only, I didn't realize I had the potential to react the way that I did.

The moment Edward touched me, his face registered an intense look of pain and shock and he was propelled backwards through the air with supernatural force. He tumbled end over end and slammed into the thin wall of the mudroom's closet, it crippled from the force, and he went straight through it, landing in a confused heap on the floor by Emmett's muddy boots.

There was a very brief moment of silence, and then all hell broke loose. Esme rushed to Edward's side and helped him to his feet while Carlisle did the same and began assessing his physical condition, checking for injuries. Alice's eyes glazed over, indicating that her second sight had returned and Jasper collapsed on the floor in a heap of befuddled laughter. Emmett was doing the goldfish, looking from me to Edward and back again. Rosalie was standing there, silently observing the chaos with a sardonic smile on her gorgeous face. And then all seven faces were once again looking at me.

I rushed to my husband's side, more concerned for his well being at the moment than trying to figure out what in the hell had just happened, and how to explain it to my family.

"Ohmygosh baby, are you ok?" I ran my hands over every visible inch of him, checking for damage. Of course, there was none. His clothes were a little worse for the wear, and Esme's wall was definitely screwed. But Edward seemed ok, if not shocked and a little hesistant to touch me.

"I'm fine Bella, really. You didn't think I was going to hurt you did you? Because you know I would never—" I stopped him there.  
"Of course I know that you stupid mind reading vampire. I have about as much of a clue as to what just happened as you do. I was just going to go outside and get some space, and I didn't want you and your superskilled noggin to follow me. But my temper was high, and my defenses were up. I'm not used to this awareness yet and I reacted. I don't know how, or what, or if I can ever do it again, but I'm really, really sorry." I turned to my mother, who was now inspecting the damage to her wall. "Esme, I'll fix your wall. I'm so sorry. I'll start working on it right away."

Great. I was going to have to learn carpentry, because I had no idea how on earth to begin repairing the damage. I was very sure they had a book somewhere in this house that would show me the ropes.

"No Bella. It's fine. My other children have inflicted far worse damages on the houses in the past. And without the excuse of being a newborn." She shot Emmett a dirty look. "What's important is figuring out what just happened. But it does look as if Alice has an idea." She gestured towards my sister who was smiling like the chesire cat.

"Let's all go back to the sitting room and see if we can talk this out." Carlisle motioned for us to go ahead of me, and Edward very carefully and warily put his hand on the small of my back to guide me. When he was sure I wasn't going to rocket him across the room his hand wrapped surely around my waist and pulled me close.

"I can hear you again. Don't feel guilty love, we all knew you'd have some kind of power. Now we just figure out how and what you can do, and then we practice. Can you imagine blowing Caius on his ass when he tries to come at you? Not that I'll let him get that close, but still. The image is delightful." He smiled to himself, and Emmett voiced his agreement. We all took seats around the living room, and yielded the floor to Alice.

"Well, first I can see again. Thank God. Bella, if you ever make me blind like that again, I'll burn all your sweatpants!" She gave me a dirty look, and then smiled, as if she was definitely up to the challenge.  
"Now, while Eddie here was busy being skyrocketed into the closet, I was getting a vision of this little conversation here in the living room. I only know as much as Bella does, so some of this we'll have to put together on our own. But from what I understand Bella wished for mental privacy and we all went blind, so to speak. Then, she wished for physical privacy, or at least for nobody to follow her and Edward was physically kept from doing so. As soon as she let her mental guard down Jazz and I, and I assume Edward were up and running again, so I would assume she can only be mentally, or physically defensive at one time. Who knows what other defenses she can manifest."

Everyone sat in silence for a few seconds until I finally spoke up, deciding that it was time to talk some sense into my crazy family.

"Ok, it's cool that I have a power and all, and Edward I'm really sorry for throwing you across the room, we'll fix Esme's wall asap, but I really think we need to focus on the matter at hand, which is how I'm going to refrain from killing everyone, and how we're going to convince Jake and the pack to come up here. Not to mention how in the hell we're going to tell Charlie. I hope you've seen something about that Alice, because I don't even know where to begin on tackling that particular issue. I guess we also need to get right to work on this "vampire-proof" bunker you've got planned out. And if everyone will be leaving but Emmett and you and me, you'll need to find me a book about construction because it looks like that's going to be my new past time. So really, there's no good excuse for all of us sitting around here like time is a luxury. When we've addressed the more pressing issues, and have details and plans made, then, and only then can we try to crack the hows and whys of my freaky brain." I was starting to panic again, and I needed some space to run, I needed to feel the air on my face and feel like my mind was my own, but I was trying so hard not to turn Edward "off" by thinking the wrong thing it was only making me crazier.

"Well Bella, I'm impressed with your prioritizing, and actually, I have to agree with you. We need to get moving if we only have 4 days to round up the troops. We need to get down to business. And you, Bella, need to chill out." Jasper sent a wave of calm at me before continuing on. "Alice, Rose and I need to get going so we can get to the others in time to be back here before Aro arrives. When Rose gets back, hopefully with the Denali's you guys can all start work on the safe house. In the meantime, Emmett can you handle ordering and gathering all the materials so that we can start construction immediately upon our return?"

Emmett gave a serious nod.

"Great, then the plan is for us to separate and find as many allies as is possible. But I think we need to be careful how we approach this. We don't want Caius finding out that we're trying to amass an army against him. Share no more than is necessary, and send the interested parties back to Edward and Emmett. It's important that they understand our lifestyle, and know that there will be humans among us deemed untouchable. Carlisle and Esme will likely be gone longer, seeing as they have the longer distance to travel, which means everyone else needs to be back by the time Alice sees Aro returning. We have four days until they come. She thinks it will be dawn of the fifth day," He looked at Alice for confirmation, and continued when she nodded that he was correct.

"Everyone keep your phones handy, we'll need to be able to remain in quick contact. I think we should tell the wolves and the imprints to give us 5 weeks. That will be enough time to hopefully build the bunker, get Bella somewhat accustomed to humans, and prepare our allies. Carlisle, what do you think?"

Carlisle stood and took the floor. I was surprised at the role reversal that I had just witnessed, in all my previous Cullen encounters Carlisle had taken point and made all the plans, but it was easy to see Jasper's Confederate training and strategic skills when he was in "battle mode." I respected him that much more for his fearless, no nonsense attitude.

"Thanks Jasper. I think your plan sounds perfect, and I think five weeks should be plenty of time. As far as Bella's power is concerned, I do think it's important to figure it out sooner than later. It could be a real asset if it comes to a fight. Edward, I want you guys working on this when you're not training or working on bloodlust. Bella I know it seems like a lot to ask of you to learn to fight, use your power, and be around humans in five short weeks, but remember we're all here to support you, and nobody will hold it against you if you make a mistake or have trouble adjusting. Emmett is the newest to this life, not counting you, and even he has had 75 years to practice. No one is expecting this to come easy to you. All we can ask is for you to try your best, and to trust us to help you. Now, I think Jasper is right, and we do all need to get on the road. We'll say our goodbyes, and be on our way. Alice, keep us posted on any changes and Edward, Bella keep us posted on your progress." Carlisle took a final glance around the roo, making brief eye contact with each of his children, and then gestured to Esme, "Esme dear, I think we should be on our way. We've got a lot of ground to cover. Everyone, be safe in your travels. Godspeed. And Bella, I have faith in you, call if you need anything at all."

Esme stepped forward and gave a round of hugs. "We'll be back when we've reached Siobhan, and made contact with Kachiri. Bella, please don't feel guilty. This is what we do for each other. You're a part of this family now, and we know you'd do the same for us." She gave me a small nod, and then grasped Carlisle's hand firmly, and they were off.

Jasper and Alice were next to leave. "We'll be back in fifty-eight hours, if my vision is correct. Bella, don't worry about the browns." She winked at me, gave me a very mischievous grin, and then they were gone.

"Edward, what on earth does that mean?" I asked my husband, very confused about Alice's last bit of information.

"I'm not sure, she was singing Rihanna to keep me out. But, I'd bet good money we'll find out soon!" He smiled, so I decided if he wasn't worried about whatever "the browns" were, then I wouldn't either.

Rosalie kissed Emmett fiercely, waved to Edward and I, and then she too left. She was only going to be gone a few hours, just going to Denali and then returning with the cousins. They had decided that since she was traveling alone, she'd cover the shortest distance.

Edward, Emmett and I stood silently in the foyer for a few beats and then Emmett finally spoke. "Alright, I've got some supplies to order. You two take a few hours to "play checkers" or something," he grinned suggestively, "And then the real fun begins! It's time to start teaching Bella how to kick some vampire ass."

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it! On another note, is anyone else going to buy the Twilight Illustrated Guide on Tuesday? I can't wait for it! Please review, what do you think of the "plan." Sound like a good idea, bringing everyone to Alaska? What about telling Charlie? Think it's a bad idea? Let me know I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks, Haley**


End file.
